Those Bright Blue Eyes
by Catching Everlark11
Summary: Like the flashes of the cameras she used to stand in front of, life is flashing by Katniss without relent. What happens after the rebellion is over and grief threatens to consume her at any moment. Will life slip through her fingers? Will she be confined by the chains of sadness, or will a certain blonde baker boy free her from her bonds? (rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO LOVES**

**Some of y'all may recognize me and this story. Over the past year and a half, I literally poured all I had into this, however, about 5 months ago I had major writers block. The only way I knew how to get rid of it, was to go back to the beginning. So this is the same story, just a rewrite. Some major changes will happen and some not, but I promise you will love it either way. If y'all have read this story before and stuck with me from day one... I owe y'all my deepest sense of gratitude. It's people like you that make me want to keep going.**

**SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL**

**GOF1678 IS BACK AND READY ROLL!**

**Though I am not here for reviews, leave me a pretty note and I WILL respond to you!**

**This first chapter is short, but I am going to put up the next chapter tomorrow.**

**So if y'all know me... then y'all know the drill...**

**(I do not own THG... Mrs. Suzanne Collins does and she is a mastermind genius)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL**

**- AB**

* * *

I am immediately awakened by the sounds of aggravated geese squawking, and a very infuriated Haymitch disrupting my sleep, or what I had of it. I moan and yank the covers over my head and try with everything I have to block the noise and fall back into nothing. But, the odds are never in my favor. My patience is gone at this point and I toss the covers off me like it was an electric shock, and stiffly move out of bed. As soon as my bare feet hit the frigid floor, I mentally kick myself for actually paying attention to the commotion outside my frosted window. I ignore the thought and pull open my closet to retrieve my robe when suddenly I freeze. I haven't opened this closet in, four months maybe? Hanging untouched by human fingers, on racks are beautiful pieces of clothing designed for a young, brave, strong victor who once was deemed fearless. Sadly, that victor had vanished and died along with everyone else she loved. More ruckus comes from outside snapping me out of grief for just a moment. I grabbed my robe, slammed the closet before anything else could take me captive, put on my hunting boots and stomp down the stairs. Greasy Sae isn't here yet, but daylight threatens to come so her arrival will be expected at any moment. I grabbed my coat of the sofa-chair and tossed it on quickly. I opened my front door and was hammered with crisp, frosty air. I shiver and tighten my coat, and I march right over to the noise that has caused me so much trouble before the sun is even up. Typical.

"Have you literally lost your mind? Do you even know what you are doing?" I fuss at Haymitch, not even bothering to greet him.

"Well, good morning sweetheart. Glad to see you are awake. All bright eyed and bushy tailed!" He mocks with a sarcastic smile. I just glare at him.

"Haymitch, they are going to freeze! You have to keep them warm, you cannot just expect them to stay out here in the cold!" I yell. He can barely take care of himself, how in the heck is he going to manage birds?

"No kidding! All they do is squawk! Do you have a better plan?" He smirks. I roll my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me sweetheart, I may be stupid some times but I am still your mentor!"

Mentor. Yeah, you sure are Haymitch. The one that double deals.

My mind quickly drifts to a certain someone that I haven't thought of in a few months. Those blonde eyelashes, and those aqua blue eyes. Those strong rough, but gentle hands, and his broad shoulders…. I quickly stop myself. The hands that were made to kill me. I lost him the moment I let him out of my sight in the arena, and it cost me everything I am.

I stand and think for a moment about what I was about to do, and then, I quickly go to the side door of his house and find my way to the basement. Since all Victors Villages houses are basically the same, I didn't have much trouble. I find a saw and march my way back out into the cold. He owes me. I grab the logs on the side of his house and begin to saw away, shaving them till there are flat sides. Haymitch scoffs at me and goes back inside. I ignore his actions and continue to saw. Eventually, the sun rises and it is well into the late morning when I am done. I have made a temporary shelter for the birds to huddle under, away from the colds harsh breath. Satisfied, I tiptoe back into my mentor's house, careful not to wake up a passed out drunk man on the table, and put the saw back. As I walk up the path, I realize that I am still in my pj's and walk a little bit faster to get out of the cold. As I push open Haymitch's gate, I feel something that isn't right. This feeling, I loathe. I hate the feeling of being watch. I have had plenty of it in the past two years, and I certainly do not need anymore. When I work up the courage to stare down whatever is watching me, a pair of gorgeous blues eyes are staring right into mine.

* * *

**Short ... I know!**

**BUT YAY! Back at it again!**

**Anyways... Find me on tumblr at catching_everlark11 and on IG catching_everlark :D I post on tumblr too and if you are dying to read the next chapter... well it's already up on there ;)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**Leave me a note? I'll respond! EVERY REVIEW IS SO IMPORTANT TO ME!**

**- AB**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO LOVES!**

**I see I have some followers! YAY! Thank y'all so much!**

**Divergent4EverFourtris **** (FOURTRIS is my other favorite ship!)**

**Gyfted **** (very creative name btw!)**

**kimbaleena2002 **** (HEYYY KIMMMMM!)**

**wannabepuck127 **** (I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIGA ZIG AHHH... sorry... I can get carried away.) **

**Thank y'all so much for following and taking the time to read this! IT MEANS SO MUCH! (told y'all I would respond!) **

**So this chapter is dedicated to y'all! ENJOY! (P.S. I know it's kinda working slow, but that's how good stories are, right?) we didn't find out Peeta loved Katniss until chapter 9! **

**Let me know what y'all think and thank you so much for reading! **

**(I do not own THG)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**- AB**

* * *

I freeze. Completely. I haven't seen those blue eyes in 6 months. Can this be real? I see her. Prim. Standing there smiling at me, bright and as beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair a in braid like I always used to wear mine, a blue dress, the one I wore on the day of the reaping, and a smile that outshines the sun. I dare to blink because the cool air stings my eyes, and when I open them, she is gone. Was that real? I shiver and my body is immediately attacked by sobs. I fall into the snow and lie there unable to face reality, sobbing, freezing, and empty of life. I probably shouldn't be lying here, know in the odds, I will catch an unwelcomed cold. Not that they are ever a welcomed thing. I try to push my body off the ground but the weight of the world shoves me back into the torture of ice.

"Katniss!" I hear someone call my name. I don't answer back, my voice won't allow it. "KATNISS!" I hear it again. By this time, I am so cold, wet and miserable I just want to close my eyes and sleep, but I know if I do that, I might not wake up. Haymitch would have a fit. I don't know how long I have been lying there. Two hours maybe? Either way, my mind loses the hard battle with my body over sleep and my eyes shut, but only after I hear my name one last time.

I hear whispers, and quietly expressed concerns. Where am I? I try to get the nerve endings in my fingers to function. I feel warm, very warm actually. My hands play with my surroundings. I feel a soft surface and a plush foundation. Ok, so I'm in my bed. Great. Progress. My eyes peel open to see Greasy Sae, Haymitch, and Dr. Aurelius standing around me. Greasy Sae looks petrified, Haymitch looks pissed, and Dr. Aurelius looks pensive. I did something outrageously stupid.

"Katniss, its Dr. Aurelius, how are you feeling?" he kneels by my bedside slowly as if almost he was going to frighten me. He puts a comforting hand on mine.

"Tired." I respond. Except my voice again doesn't allow it to come out as I had planned. Its scratchy and rather disgusting sounding. Brilliant.

"Mhmm. Alright I see. Unfortunately, your episode has caused some damage to your body, and you have a case of influenza B. Not to worry, I have prescribed some medicine for you that should ease the symptoms rather quickly as well as fight off infection." He says firmly, but softly as the same time. How does he do that? How does he know the effect he can have on people? I obviously have no idea what is going on, so I give him a confused look. Haymitch seems to catch it.

"Well sweetheart, seems you wanted to take a nap in the snow. Sae here came screaming, actually waking me from a peaceful sleep. To my surprise you are lighter than I thought." He says with a tiny hint of worry in his voice. Only I would be able to notice though, after all, he is my mentor. The thought of Haymitch carrying me up the stairs and not dropping me comes as a surprise, but still sends a spiraling chill down my spine.

I roll my eyes and try to sit up, only completely failing due to the hammer that has just been smashed onto my head. Not literally, but this headache can come in as a close second in the levels of pain. Greasy Sae swiftly goes downstairs and returns with some tea and bread. I eat and drink hopefully to feel some sort of relief. Sleep is all I want.

"You have been asleep for 4 days Katniss." Haymitch says quietly. "That is good for your body, but in your condition, not good enough."

"Katniss," Dr. Aurelius speaks up. "I want to know what happened. Why were you laying in the snow?" He asks so softly and tenderly, it would be cruel to refuse him an answer. So I say only one word.

"Prim." I whisper. I turn and let a tear fall down my face.

"Oh, I see. Ok then, you stay right here, and I will be right back." He excuses himself and motions for Haymitch and Sae to join him. I close my eyes again while they close the door, but do not dare close my ears.

"She doesn't know yet, and we need to keep it that way as long as possible." Haymitch hisses.

"No. She needs to know." Greasy Sae whispers.

"I agree. She needs to know he is here. He won't wait much longer." Dr. Aurelius says.

Who? Won't wait for what? What is it that I need to know? What is going on? My head is swimming with questions that I cannot answer, and no one on the other side of the door will not answer them the way I want it.

"Maybe if she sees him, it might help her recovery. It's been 7 months Haymitch. If this type of behavior continues, the chances of her survival are slim. Yesterday was the first time she has left the house in weeks."

I can hear Haymitch's frustrated sigh, "Look, give her two more days, then we will coax her into the idea so she doesn't go ballistic. I'm going need to drink soon." He snorts. I can imagine Greasy Sae rolling her eyes, and Dr. Aurelius wanting to give him a small speech.

"Alright, 2 days. That is it. She needs to know." Dr. Aurelius sighs.

"Two days. That's all I need." Haymitch responds, satisfied. They walk back and I pretend I wasn't listening to every single word they said.

"Katniss, I want you to listen carefully. Your body cannot handle much more, okay? I want you to rest and if you want to do some physical activity, slowly work on it, and don't dive in all at once." He says

I nod and he smiles in approval. "Alright then. I will leave some medicine for you…" he must be able to read my mind because he predicts my next words before they even leave my mouth. "Yes, you have to take them." Darn it.

"She will. I will make sure she does." Greasy Sae confirms. Dr. Aurelius shakes Haymitch's hand and gives him a look, proceeding to give Sae a polite nod and leaves. Haymitch whips around and glares at me.

"What?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

"You know what," he yells. "You cannot do that to yourself Katniss! Do you what it would look like if I couldn't keep you alive here, but in the arena? Do you know that if you died, how I would feel? How Sae would feel? How your mother would feel? Most of all, how would - " and he cuts himself off. He takes a deep breath. "Katniss, don't do this to us, okay?" He never calls me Katniss, that's how I know he is completely serious and maybe even a bit frightened for my safety.

"Why not? The Capital did it to me!" I shout as best I can, which only results in my voice cracking and more tears. Sae bends down and smooth's my hair. They have taken everything from me. They have taken my family, friends, my freedom, and my bread boy.

"There is no reason to be foolish Katniss. I understand loss, I really do." Sae says softly. There is a look in her eye that tells me I don't know everything there is to know about Greasy Sae. "It will get better soon. Trust me." She smiles. Trust her? How does she know it will get better soon? What is there in life that can make this better?

I have lost my family, my friends, and the love of my life that I was to prideful to admit that I loved him. Gale is gone, Cinna is dead, my mother is distant, Finnick is dead, Madge too, and my sweet little Prim. My precious Prim, dead, and there was nothing I could do to change that. As for him, I don't even know where _he_ is. For some reason, that breaks my heart.

"I will be right down stairs making dinner. I'll be back to check in you in a little while. You just rest those eyes girl." She smiles. She gives my hair one more pat and quietly gets up and walks out, leaving Haymitch and I in a tension filled room.

"Look sweetheart. Just stay alive ok?" he smirks. I give a quick smile. The first piece of advice he ever gave me, and the one he continues to remind me to do. I roll my eyes and he leaves me in silence. Just when I have almost fallen asleep when Greasy Sae knocks on my door.

"Girl, I have some bread and butter I want you to eat. Its fresh out of the oven so it's nice and warm." She smiles and brings me a tray with the bread on it, along with a glass of water and my meds. "You have to eat a little something with the meds, or it will upset your stomach, and that is the last thing you need." She gives a knowing look. I slightly smile and without even looking, I bite into the bread. My taste buds immediately alert me, as the bread and butter melt in my mouth. This is cheese bread. There is only one person on planet earth that knows that this is indeed my favorite. Now all I have to do is find _him_.

* * *

**YAY!**

**OHHHHH Big surprise next chapter! YAY!**

**THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I will probably update update tomorrow or even tonight because this story is already written and finished. **

**REMEMBER: find me on TUMBLR at Catching_Everlark11 and Instagram at catching_everlark **

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**- AB**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH. MY. GOSH. (that's how I started my updates every time)**

**Y'ALL ARE SO AMAZING! **

**3 reviews so far and all super positive! YAY! *happy dancing like a ****loony* **

**Ok, so like I said, I would respond to y'all if you wrote me something ... so here it goes!**

**cforbes12**** - I am not quite sure what you mean. BUT FIRST OFF THANK YOU! :) Second, if I am correct, I think you are talking about the sequel to this story. I, unfortunately, had a lot of trouble with that. HOWEVER. I am not changing anything major, I am just rewriting them to strengthen the vocabulary and change a few things here and there that were REALLY rough. Have no fear though, that story should be up in about a month. :) THANK YOU FOR REMEMBERING ME AND STICKING WITH MY OH MY GOODNESS I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU! **

**Suzee18**** - I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO READ MORE! YAY! I love them, too :) READ AWAY!**

**MiaBelles**** - YOU WERE THE FIRST REVIEW OF THIS STORY YAY! I hated writing that chapter because of Prim. There are a few more flashbacks with her coming up in future chapters... so eh... i know :( OH IF YOU WANT PEETA BACK... ALMOST THERE!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story, I see y'all and I am so happy you like this story! Thank you so much and I hope y'all love this chapter. I know this is slow, but it gets really good!**

**ANYWAYS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! READ AWAY MY LOVES!**

**(I do not own THG)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**-AB**

* * *

I can hear the wisp of my fan above me spinning in nauseating circles, and the timely tick of my clock on the wall. White noises that are not meant to be heard. Ugh. It has been a week since Dr. Aurelius' visit, and I am still in bed sick. I now have a cough, stuffy nose, and a small fever. My nose feels like someone shoved cotton balls up there. Gross. I shiver and roll over in my bed. As I stare blankly out the window I can see snow falling and not a drop of sunlight peeking through the clouds. I sigh. I officially hate the snow. I know by the way its falling that it will fall for a while, leaving the ground smothered in snow. No matter where I go, escape the clutches of snow seems to be impossible.

I still haven't heard anything about _him_. I haven't seen_ him_, and _he_ hasn't come to see me. However, _he _has never failed on making sure I have fresh bread every day. What is _his_ angle of play here? Is _he_ not programmed to kill me? Maybe that has passed but that doesn't change anything. _His_ old self has vanished, just like the sun on this frosty day. Even Haymitch said 2 days was all he needed. It turns out that I was too ill to be coherent and visibly unstable. So more time was needed. Needed for what? Is _he_ even in the district? Probably not. _He_ just sends the bread from his perfect life in the Capital. Wait. Nothing is perfect about the Capital, not even now. Where is _he_? My thoughts are interrupted my banging around downstairs. Most likely Haymitch. My guessing seems to be right on target as he stumbles into my room.

"Good afternoon sweetheart." He smirks. Wait, its afternoon? "I think it would be good if you and I had a little chat. So come on out of bed and we shall go for a walk."

I do not want to go for a walk, and I do not want to get out of bed. What is it that is so important that he has to drag me out of bed to talk to me? Reluctantly sliding out of bed, I put on a pair of black pants, and a grey long sleeve shirt. Haymitch is outside waiting for me already, so I quickly throw my coat on and make my way down the stairs ready to get this over with. I slide my hunting boots on that are by the door and enter into a world that would look like pure white bliss to the normal eye, but it is like pure white torture to me. I shrug past him and began to walk towards who knows where. He catches up with me and we walk in silence for a few moments.

"Katniss. You know _he_ is here, right?" Haymitch asks in a small voice.

HA. I knew it.

"Well, now I do."

"You need to see _him_."

"Why?" I scoff.

"You know why. That boy deserves so much more credit than what you give _him_. He has been through the fire Katniss, and not the fire that has followed you everywhere you go." He spits. What did he just say?

"Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I asked for everything that I held dear to me to be ripped away from me? Do you think…" I scream and then I cannot finish because my body is attacked with coughs. My head is pounding, my vision is blurred, and I start to lose my balance. My surroundings begin to spin and I lose my sight on the horizon and feel my hand go to my head. Note to self: screaming is a very bad plan to get a point across. I close my eyes for just a few moments, and take a few deep breaths. I will not allow myself to falter now, because this is the first of fresh air that I have tasted in a week and a half. I hadn't realized that I was gripping Haymitch's shoulder for support, and what surprised me most, that he has grabbed my arm and would not dare let me fall.

"Katniss…" his voice is full of worry and exposed nothing but fear. I open my eyes and the world is straight again. He gently lets go of me to test to test my stability. Apparently I passed because I am still standing. "Katniss, I didn't bring you out here for this, okay? I wanted you to get some fresh air and just let you know that you should see _him_, all right?" Again with the Katniss and being completely serious.

I don't know what to say, so I just nod. But I know I won't see _him_. I don't blame _him _if _he_ doesn't want to see me. Why would _he_? _He_ is programmed to kill me. Haymitch slowly walks me back home. We didn't go very far due to my sickly episode, but as I walk up my front steps I see Greasy Sae with a worried look on her face, but her hands on her hips. The world begins to spin again and I trip up a step, and thankfully she is there to catch me.

"Try not to trip up the stairs sweetheart." Haymitch says sarcastically. Again with the sarcasm. They both help me take my coat and boots off, leaving them by the front door where I always keep them, and walk me up the stairs to my bedroom like a child. I slide into bed with a moan. I have got to get out of here. I cannot stay here in this room locked up like an animal. I need some real fresh air. So tomorrow, I'm going to the woods.

"Katniss, you are to stay in bed until this sickness has passed. You will obey no matter what anyone says." Sae's voice is rough but kind. How do these people do that? I can tell she is giving Haymitch a look and he is shrugging his shoulders. Typical. She tucks me in and they leave quietly, and I smile when I hear Sae scolding Haymitch for bringing me out of bed to early. But that doesn't matter now, because in the morning, I am going hunting.

That night, my dreams are haunted with Cinna being beaten because of me and I am chained against a tree in the arena watching him die, and being able to do nothing. I am helpless. I try to squirm free but every move I make results in a lash across his flawless back. He looks up at me with those big brown eyes that were part me in my dreams. I try to turn away as the whip him one last time, but I wake up screaming and sweating just in time to escape his death. I look outside the window and the sun is creeping its fingers in the sky.

"Now I should go." I say to myself.

I strip myself of the silk nightgown that clings to my curves, slide a sweater over my head, pants over my shaking legs, and wool socks onto my freezing feet. The need to escape the teetering grief inside grows with every passing moment, willing me to stretch beyond the limits that I have been given. Who cares anyways? He wouldn't dare come within a hundred yards of this house because the memories that conceal it are triggers for the monster that threatens to return. He hates what he has become, that I can confirm, but his intentions are as clear as the smoke from the bombs that destroyed my home. Our home.

The warmth and familiarity of my father's hunting jacket is spreads comfort through my bones, suddenly giving me the feeling that I am not alone. It has been nearly seven months since I have laid hands on a bow, but that shouldn't make much of a difference due to the fact that archery runs through my veins like a wildfire. The stairs creek in the chilly air beneath my feet as I make my way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. A cough rumbles through the core of my chest and my lungs feel full of sickly adherent. Being the stubborn one, I elect to ignore it.

I snatch an apple out of the fruit bowl that sits idle on the island in my kitchen and take a bite. The sweet taste is absorbed by the buds on my tongue and I melt with its flavor.

Wait…

Apples are not in season.

My suspicion increases, but not enough to make me toss the apple aside. I know he brought them here, what he is playing at stumps me. Why? What does he want?

I knot the laces of my boots quickly not willing to waste another second of precious time. I slip the one-shoulder sweater on and slam the door behind me before I get caught or change my mind. The snow crunches beneath my tread and the first signs of dawn are announcing the suns arrival.

Oh no you don't.

My step quickens and my eyes stay to the ground, ignoring the pain and death that surrounds me. Buildings burned, homes destroyed, everything – gone. I will not allow myself to falter today, I have a chance to be free and I am going to take it. Relief floods my body now that I have made it to the fence; however, the flu was not as kind and willing considering I had to stop due to the wretched cough.

I glance over my shoulder to see if a follower has decided to join me. It is a silly thought since no one really lives here. Old habits die hard. I slither under the fence and make my way to the old log where my bow and arrows (I pray) are still hidden in the safety of its original splendor. A rush of adrenaline fills me when the bow connects with my fingers. I slide them out of the log and swing them over my shoulders. Who knows, maybe Sae will be please to having something to cook with rather than just the supplies that comes from the Capitol.

I find myself heading towards the rock Gale and I would share before we began our hunts for the day. Back then, everything seemed so simple, but who knew freedom had much too high a cost?

As the sun ray's dance on my face, the freezing air begins to fade and I feel the earth come to life. I breathe in, and cough out of course, but I am finally ready to hunt again. I stand from my perch and head into the woods, bow and arrow in hand.

My eyes drift from the corners that I can see to find any sign of life, and when I spot a squirrel, a small smile creeps on my face as the arrow flies from my fingers.

Except for one thing…

I missed.

How could I have missed! I never miss! Hold on, just calm down. Maybe warming up would help me? Oh the heck I know. I snatch the knife out of my game bag and carve a target on a nearby tree. The sweat of a fever is playing at the nape of my neck and I know that it would probably be best if I head back now. Haymitch and Sae are probably having a fit in realizing my absence. But what do I care? I need to be out here. I survey my work and give a satisfied, curt nod and spin on my heal. Suddenly, I am looking up at a canopy of trees. How did that happen? I must have tripped. When I sit back up, it takes everything in me not to vomit, so I decide that the best place to be is lying on my back in the cold snow.

Vertigo.

I have heard of this before, and seen it in the patients my mother used to tend to. Dizzy spells attack them and moving is not an option. Some are so dizzy that they vomit constantly if they move. The world spins and in order to tend to it, my mother would gently move their heads side to side and in different positions. The inner ear crystals in the fluid is out of balance and the only way to get it back to normal was to manipulate the head in all different directions.

There is just one problem.

My mother isn't here.

I guess I will lay here until it passes some because there is no way I can go on like this. I cannot even see straight. Oh, Haymitch is going to give me an earful for this one. No doubt. Another round of rib-racking coughs invades my air supply and I have lean on my side to my lungs of mucus. Brilliant.

By midafternoon, I have no other choice then to force my body to cooperate and get back home before I am left out here to freeze or be eaten. I stand slowly with the aid of a tree branch and pleased to find that the vertigo has subsided substantially for now. However, moving fast is my clear priority right now. I make it back to the log with very little trouble, but dark snow clouds have covered the suns delightful glow and threaten to burst at any moment. By the time I reach the edge of the woods, the vertigo has returned with vengeance and snow is doing what it does best. Fall.

"Come on, Katniss. On your feet!" I growl to myself. But I can't. I just can't. With every once of energy I have left, I crawl towards the fence, hacking and coughing the entire way. My muscles scream for rest, my head pounds, the world is spinning, my lungs crave warm air but I am nothing. I have nothing left. I am empty. Within ten feet of the fence, I collapse in the snow yet again. I hear my name repeatedly, but I am willing to give up right here, right now. The grief, the death, everything I have suffered will be over in just a moment.

My name grows louder and I hear the faint sound of hustled footsteps. I figure looms over me just before blackness encases me in its depths.

* * *

My eyes are heavy and weak. They won't open on command and my head hurts worse than it did before. Someone please tell me how I am so sick! Finally my eyes beginning to cooperate and they open to reveal my room around me. My feet are nice and warm and I'm positive the temperature in my feet matches the one in my head. My throat feels like I am swallowing glass and my body aches. This has got to stop. I look over in the right corner of my room and see Haymitch looked at me. Well, looking very angrily at me. Sae is at the foot of my bed just studying me, pondering what she will say next. However, against my better judgment, I am the first to speak.

"I had not choice Haymitch. I had to go out there. That is the only place where I can actually process my life of the past two and a half years." I say softly, because if I had used more effort, it most likely would have sounded more like animal noises rather than words.

"Katniss, you have got to stop laying in the snow. It is not good for you." He smirks. I know he is still serious though, because he used my first name.

"Haymitch is right girl. Enough. You cannot get better if you push yourself too far. Now it is going to take twice as long for you to recover." She says. Since when does she agree with Haymitch?

"Look, I am sorry you have to keep carrying me up the stairs but I-"

"Oh, I didn't carry you this time sweetheart." Haymitch says cutting me off. I look to Sae, and she shakes here head. Could it be? I stiffen, and a shiver runs up my spine. How could it be? No. It can't be. Could it? He would never do that, would he? These questions swim around in my already aching head.

"If you didn't… then who did?" the answer is one I am certain I know, but completely terrified to hear. Haymitch nods his head to the left back corner of my room and out of the dark shadows, appears the boy with the bread with his bright blue eyes staring right at me.

"Hello, Katniss."

* * *

***GASP***

**I wonder who that could be? *wink wink***

**Okay, so here is what is happening. I decided to have Peeta show up in a different way than what is in the books. Sorry. I HAVE A PLAN!**

**I will update tomorrow because I have nothing to do and I am super excited for you to read this upcoming chapter because of the everlark feels! **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Leave me a little note, and I'll respond! :) Even if you already have done so, I'll still respond because y'all are awesome!**

**Be sure to follow me on Instagram as catching_everlark and TUMBLR as catching_everlark11 :) **

**LOVE Y'ALL :) see ya tomorrow!**

**- AB**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH. MY. GOSH**

**HOLY COW BELLS...**

**WHAT ON EARTH?**

**WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE Y'ALL?**

**But as I promise! I respond publicly to you because I feel it has more meaning. :D**

**Suze18 - YAYAYAYA PEETA IS BACK... it's just gonna take a little bit for her to come around... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING YOU SWEETHEART! :D  
**

**victorsofdistrict2 - YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME ON INSTA :D hahaha I do update more quickly than I have. I promise. But I have had finals and other school/work stuff so I haven't been able to give this much attention as I should have. But weekly updates are normal :D This will be a series btw. 3 stories that are super long SO YOU HAVE A WHOLD BUNCH TO LOOK FORWARD TO :D**

**yulie be me - PFFTTT IT LOVES YOU (not sure how that works but LOVE YA!)**

**kaylawilliams498 - HAHAHAHAHHAHA... her reactions is not what you would expect... (oops). THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING DEAR!**

**Bella K Potter - DAWWWWWW SHUCKS! I SHIP EVERLARK LIKE I SHIP PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY! MY OTP! I feel so terrible for Katniss right now. I really do. But it has to be this way for the everlark relationship and I wish I could just jump right into it, but I can't. BUT WHEN IT DOES HAPPEN OH ALL SHALL SQUEAL THE SONG OF OUR PEOPLE (fangirling)! Thank you very much about the novelist thing. THAT MADE ME SMILE SO BIG!**

**MiaBelles - YOUR BET IS CORRECT DEAR! HEEEEESSSSSBAACCCKKKKK! There is a good amount of PTSD in this fic, but I promise not to make it overbearing like some of the other out there. However, I want this to develop, but not drag. DO YOU SEE MY PROBLEM?! LOL She does seem like a lost kitten doesn't she? AWWW :( BUT HAVE NO FEAR, PEETA IS HERE!**

**SchoolGirl123 - OHHHH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE don't hate me for this. The next chapter is where we see EVERLARK interaction. I had to bring him back in the way that I did. It is vital to the story that we see he is willing to fight for her. BUT I PROMISE EVERLARK!**

**LovePercabeth4eva - YAYAYAYA I AM SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! I apologize for the wait for this chapter. And due the shortness of it, the next update should be this weekend (cough cough tomorrow, cough cough or Saturday - extended cough I wrote this reply at 1:30 in the morning so technically tomorrow is Friday so today or tomorrow, tomorrow being Saturday... did you follow that?)**

**HeatherMellark - PSHHH LOVING YOU! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I am going to keep this truck up! YES THE TRUCK IS THE STORY I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING TO RHYME IT WITH! LOL **

**I can't believe I have 12 reviews in just three chapters. To me, that is incredible! I can't even begin to tell you what your support does for me and this story! Y'all are so sweet and inspiring and I am honored to have y'all as reviewers, followers and favoriterrrs (or whatever your special name is). THANK Y'ALL SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**As promised, Peeta returns in this chapter, but their encounter is not one you would expect (oops). BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS MAJOR EVERLARK :D **

**Y'ALL KNOW THE DRILL... READ AWAY MY LOVELIES! **

**(I do not own THG)**

**Stay beautiful **

**- CE**

* * *

I just lie there. Like an idiot. Disregarding the fact that my mouth hanging open and allow my eyes speaking for me. He is standing right in front of me, with his hands shoved in his brown pants, with a red sweater, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His blue eyes stare at the floor of my room, refusing to make contact with mine. I can see three scratches on his neck that are so perfectly symmetrical that the only reason that could have come to be is through human fingers. I feel a slight twinge on the back of my neck and fear of the fact that I may have some of his DNA under my fingernails. However, they do not look fresh, and actually look somewhat treated. This makes me wonder the amount of time I have been asleep, and what I did to make those marks appear.

"Look, I understand you are probably not ready to see me. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I suppose I will see you around then." He rubs the back of his neck nervously and motions Haymitch to join him. They make their way out of my room, down the steps, and as I hear the front door slam, I know that my reaction to seeing him, has now caused a web of problems that I am not sure I can untangle.

His P.O.V.

I pivot around as soon as the door slams. Haymitch is about to get an ear full.

"You said she was ready!" I shout.

"No, I said she may or may not be ready. You only chose to listen to the first half." His body language suggests he is right and willing me to prove him incorrect.

"You know what. If I hadn't followed her when I did, she could very well be dead. Where would that put us? Mhmm? You kept us alive through two Hunger Games, a rebellion, but you can barely keep her alive through life?" I shout, pointing my finger accusingly at him. "How is that going to look on you?" more importantly me, but I keep that thought to myself.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who tried to kill her." That may be so, but he is very close to being dead himself at the moment.

"Haymitch, don't you get it? I lost her. She is gone! I have nothing left of her." I continue. I spin in frustration running my finger through my hair in anger. I sit on her front porch steps with my head in my hands. My huntress, so brave, so strong, nearly dead in my arms, and yet through it all, I am still yelling at Haymitch.

"Listen to me. This is going to take some time for both of you. It will be a journey that we can do together. She has lost everything just as you have, and as for me well, liquor is my companion." He smirks. I let a small smile jump on my face. We sit in silence as snow starts to flutter down like feathers being dropped from and open window high above. Counteracting Haymtich on arguing that she was ready for my arrival is just absurd, any attempts otherwise are fruitless. I did not leave her bedside for the past three days. The thought of her dying wretched inside me like the sickness of winter itself; a storm that I couldn't control and letting it rage on was emotionally draining.

"Haymitch, she almost died in my arms. She wouldn't even let me touch her. You saw the scratch. The only way I could get her to hold still was to say, "I will stay with you, always." If she had died, I … I don't …" I can't finish my words, because the thought of losing her, made my soul ache, and my voice become stricken with fear. I let a tear race its way down my red, frozen cheek. As we sit on the steps of her front porch in discrete silence, I steal a quick glance at Haymitch who has a look in his eye that I see only when I painful memory comes and plays with his head. My hands are folded on my knees, and my head is down. How could I have been so stupid? I almost killed her myself, there is no possible way she will ever exchange words with me again.

Oh, but how I do love her beautiful grey eyes, her cheeks that blush whenever a compliment is paid to her, her long dark hair that covers that blush whenever it creeps upon her. I love her will to fight, and to remain strong through trials beyond repair, and I love her steadfast spirit, that lets no one keep her grounded. If she could, I am most positive she would grow wings and fly from the place. However, the chains of law bind her to this frigged place, and she will always be confined to this cage. My poor Mockingjay, her wings have been clipped.

"Look boy. I am her guardian for now. Her mother wrote me a few weeks ago asking politely to watch over the dear sweetheart." He rolls his eyes, but continues, "So, as her guardian, I will protect her, and I will nurse her back to health, but I refuse to do it alone, because I am no good at this father rubbish. Plus, taking care of two people is much harder than just one. I don't want to end up with the both of you all right? She is a handful enough as it is." He smirks taking a swig of liquor, motioning his eyes to the window of her bedroom. I laugh lightly because, well in all honesty, he is a terrible guardian, but a heck of a mentor.

"So what are you asking me to accomplish here?" I ask.

He pauses for a moment trying to find the right words, "Stay with her."

"Always."

Katniss' P.O.V.

I hear _him_ shouting at Haymitch downstairs. I have destroyed my one chance to make amends with him. I grasp the thought that lingers in the back of my mind, and make it reality. _He_ will never love me again.

I crave the closeness of human touch, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla on _his _sweater, _his_ rough hands, those blond curls, and I was stupid enough just to stare at him. Great job, Katniss, way to make progress.

A few days have passed and Greasy Sae comes over much more often to keep a watchful eye on me. On evening, she informs me that Haymitch will be joining us for dinner. She helps me out of bed and requests that I put on some other type of clothing other than my nightgown. Haymitch is no new guest. I cannot comprehend why she wishes for me to dress otherwise. However, there is no use in arguing, so I open my closet, but with discretion, being carful not to awaken the grief that sleeps inside and has yet to leave me. I take no time in pondering on such clothes and grab something so quickly off the racks, it looked like I have might have been frightened of something in the closet. I throw the pieces of cloth on the bed, only to turn around and see that I have chosen a dress. Of all things, a dress. I sigh in frustration and turn to the closet again, and as I open the closet door, a box stubbles out onto my feet. Since it doesn't seem heavy, there isn't pain in my toes, only curiosity in my mind. I bend down and pick up the box. It's a white box with my name on it, and wrapped with a bow. Do I dare open it? Against my will, my fingers take hold of the edge of the ribbon, and begin to pull until the ribbon has lost its grip on the box. I put a hand on the lid and take in a small deep breath, and release it. Katniss, calm yourself, it is just a box. I close my eyes and lift the lid. When I open them, a small smile and tears attack my face. Under that pretty tissue is the first outfit I had ever worn that belonged to the Capital. The dark green shirt, and black bottoms. I laugh lightly and pull out the outfit. A note slips its way out onto the floor. Again, curiosity overrides my mind, and I pick up the note with care.

_Katniss,_

_I hope one day, this will remind you of everything you have accomplished. You have come so far, and I could never be more honored to be your friend. Remember, I am still betting on you._

_~Cinna_

I fall to my knees and sob, clutching the closet thing I have to Cinna. As I clutch the shirt and feel something hard in between my fingers. I open my eyes from the tears and look down in my hand. There, perfectly placed on the green shirt, it's my mockingjay pin. How in the world did it get there?

With _him _slipping through my fingers, my body stricken with sickness for two weeks or so, and the anniversary of the reaping just around the corner, the emptiness insides me threatens to swallow me whole.

I snap.

A scream emerges from the very pit of being and I toss the box away from me. This can't be happening, none of this is real, Prim is still here,_ he _still loves me, my mother is home, the Games are gone, Gale is back in 12, Rue is alive, Cinna is in the Capitol taking on the fashion world, and I am free from fear itself. I yank my hair trying to rid my body of its panic and throw anything I can get my hands on. I see them all, dying in front of me, in perfect daylight instead of vicious slumber. I can't do this anymore, the grief is too much. I sink to the floor, clutching my arms to my chest as it shakes in agony.

I have nothing left.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS WAS A SUPER DEPRESSING CHAPTER... Trust me ... I stared at for three hours trying to make it lighter but it just was not gonna happen. ANYHOO...**

**Leave me a little note, yeah? As promised above, I respond to everyone who reviews the chapter posted before :) Y'ALL ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YES I WRITE IN CAPS A LOT BECAUSE THEY ARE SO EXCITING!**

**Leave me a little note and I'll respond :D**

**LOVE Y'ALL**

**Stay beautiful!**

**- CE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HA. **

**SEE?**

**I kept my promise of updating later! **

**LOL**

**OH. MY. GOSH.**

**15 reviews ... 4 chapters. *HAPPY DANCE***

**WOWOWOWOWOW!**

**Guest**** - Awwwww! I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying this! AND SO IT SHALL CONTINUE! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING DEARY!**

**missilovepeetamellark - dawwww. I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH (not in a weird way!) LOL THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am glad you think it's poetic! I am really trying to strengthen my vocabulary and it make this sound a bit more professional! I'm so glad you noticed! THANK YOU FOR REVIEW LOVE!**

**Guest - PFFTTTT PSHHH YOU'RE AMAZING! HAHAHA Thank you so much! I am so glad you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. :D THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :D**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE NEW FOLLOWERS (AND THE OLD ONES) and the new FAVORITERRRS (or whatever your special name is! AND THE OLD ONES), thank you to everyone who is taking their time to read this and even consider liking it! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME! **

**Now you know the drill (SAY IT WITH ME) READ AWAY MY LOVELIES! :D **

**(I don't own THG)**

**Stay Beautiful **

**- CE**

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V

Greasy Sae has invited me over for dinner tonight. At first when she inquired if I would join them, I politely refused. Then she scolded me and gave me no other option but to bake the rolls for this evening.

A few days ago, Katniss had awoken from her frosty slumber and blatantly stared at me. As awkward as it seemed, I was grateful to see her eyes again. They were so full of surprise and genuine shock that it took some self-control not to laugh. Then I remember what Haymitch had said and the amusement soon turned into anger. He and I had it out on the front lawn. I pull a grey sweater over my head and pull a pair of jeans over my legs. I could care less what I look like, but this is for Katniss and I am sure Greasy Sae will wring her neck if she doesn't look somewhat decent. But to me, she could be wearing anything and still look beautiful. Idle wearing nothing is better, but it is not of a gentleman to think of her in such a way, especially when she isn't mine. I don't bother with my coat since Katniss lives next door, so I grab the bread rolls and head out the door.

As I walk down the path, a scream cuts through the air, silencing every living thing within a quarter mile and my eye search for its origins. It came from Katniss' bedroom. I don't hesitate to drop the bread and race for her house. It has been nearly 8 months since I last touched her (with her being conscious), and it's been over a year since I last held her.I swing the front door open and Sae is yelling something at Haymitch but I do not stop for instruction or even to greet them, I just react. I bound up the stairs, skipping every other step, and reach for the last door down the hall thrusting it open.

She is crumbled on the floor, shaking violently with sobs. And my heart breaks to watch it happen. My eyes find the sources of her tears as she clutches the outfit made by Cinna in her hand; her mockingjay pin shining brightly in the light.

"Katniss." I sigh as I reach for her. As soon as I touch her arm, she jerks away from me as if shocked by electricity. The emotional trauma has never left the deepest parts of her inner being.

"No!" She screams, "Don't touch me."

I look her dead in the eye and get on my knees, as if submitting to a wild animal, "Katniss, it's me. It's Peeta."

She shrinks further from me and I am unsure if she is having a flashback like I would, or a mental breakdown. However, they can be one in the same. She clutches the iron rails of the footboard on her bed and I reach out a hand to her.

"It's okay, Katniss. I'm here." I whisper. I can hear Sae and Haymitch standing in the hallway, whispering harshly to each other if let should even let me handle this. I make a mental note to address that later. I turn my attention back to the shaken girl in front of me and look at her lovingly.

"Katniss…" I whisper, beckoning her to allow me to come to her. Her eye finally meet mine and her lip wobbles again.

"Peeta…" She chokes. She launches into my arms sending us backwards and I pull her close. Her fingers grip my sweater, her hot tears spill onto my neck and she curls up into my lap broken and beaten. The sobs that escape her sweet lips can only be match with the sound of terror and pain, one that I can take from her but only wish to. I regain my balance and sit up against the wall bringing her full into my lap and enclosing her in my arms.

"Shh, I'm here. Let it out. Let it out." I don't say it is okay because honestly, it's not. It's not okay. She is finally releasing the grief she held inside for far too long and letting go of what chains her. The enormity of her pain seems unbearable and overwhelming, leaving her in a fit of anxiety that can only be understood through experience. I hear Sae and Haymitch leave us, retreating back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"You… you came back." She stutters after half and hour of tears. She finally began to settle down about ten minutes ago, however, my hold on her has not diminished.

"I would have come back sooner if Dr. Aurelius would have let me." I say, running my hand along her hair. Why did I ever leave her side in that wretched arena?

"No. It doesn't matter. You came back. That is enough in itself." She whispers, subtly playing with the chest hairs that peak out from my sweater. I smile. She is letting me hold her. I think it's because she missed human touch for so long and it has been stripped from her, leaving her emotionally bare. But who am I to complain?

We sit for a few more moments in silence until she sits up and looks at me. Her hair has grown back to its fullness and lush color. Her eyes are steal gray, but sad, and her lips are formed in a perfect O shape, beckoning for another pair to attach to.

But my lips are not the ones she searches for.

"Thank you." She says.

I smile at her, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "You're welcome."

Her stomach growls and a blush creeps onto her cheeks causing a laugh to escape my lips, "Come on, lets get you dressed and go downstairs to eat!"

She looks at me wildly, then it dawns on me of what I had just said, "Oh wait, no, I didn't mean _we, _but you can get dressed… um … I'm just gonna… yeah. I'll wait downstairs."

She smirks at my inability to speak and the redness flows to my cheeks. Dang it. She slides off my lap and helps me to my feet. Suddenly, her arms encircle my waist and I am taken by surprise. Wait, she is hugging me. Okay Mellark, be calm. Let her do this. I slide my arms around her frame and she nuzzles her head into my neck causing me to smile. She pulls back and I gently lean down and kiss her forehead, letting my lips rest there for a few moments. She doesn't pull back, she doesn't resist, but instead rests her hand on my arm.

I pull away and smile at her, "I'm right downstairs if you need me, okay?"

She nods and I leave her to get dressed. As I close the door, I lean against the wall and let out a massive breath of air.

You are getting yourself in deep, Mellark.

Katniss's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Peeta held me that night, and it's been two weeks since he has even touched me. He has come over for dinner every day since with the exception of tonight. He and Haymitch ate together this evening, locking us women from their little world. We result to sitting by the fire, and I am nestled up in the loveseat while she rocks back and forth in the rocking chair knitting.

"Greasy Sae?" I say softly while being captivated by the colorful tongues of the flames that dance in front of me.

She doesn't look up from her knitting, but answers me quietly "Yes child?" I look to her granddaughter who was quietly sleeping on the couch covered in a blanket.

"Do you remember when you said things will get better, and that… um…?" I don't want to bring up past memories that are not pleasant for her to remember, but I have to know.

"Haha, yes child. I told you that I know of loss, and the damage it causes." She says, "I guess its only fair for you to know. Right before I was born, my father was killed in the first rebellion. My mother never spoke of how he had been killed, and I never asked. The subject was too much for her to bear on her shoulders. However, she kept us alive, and did what every mother tries to do in that situation. We, as in my older brother and sister, were never reaped for the Hunger Games, which was by far a blessing. I grew up in school, just as you had, and my brother and sister married off, and lived in the Seam. Then, when I married, I was only your age my dear."

"I am eighteen. That's so young." I look at her quizzically. I never wanted to marry. Ever.

"Yes, but I had to do what I had to do."

"What do you mean, I don't understand." I ask. She looks at me with sad eyes, and then it hit me. "An arranged marriage?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes dear. To the son of a merchant that owned the butcher shop in town. You must understand that he was indeed quite handsome, but there was a boy from the Seam that always had my heart."

"Why did you do it?"

"What choice did I have? My family needed the money to survive, and like you, I would stop at nothing until I knew that their safety and stomachs were in tact. It didn't matter either way. The boy from the Seam chased after another. I was happy for him. It was the way it was supposed to be." She says softly, returning her focus to her knitting.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…" I began to apologize for being so rude about something that was never her choice.

"Oh hush child." She smiled, "Soon after, I had a daughter, Colette. She was a feisty child, but was the proud owner of the most precious heart. You remind me so much of her. Her strong spirit, her bravery, her heart for others, and her ability to stand for what is right."

"Sae, I am not any of those things."

"Now you really hush your mouth child. Look at where you are now? Mhmm?"

"Sae everyone I love is dead, or doing something else with their lives in a another district!" I say, repositioning myself in the love seat.

"Not everyone." She smiles mischievously and gives me a knowing look. I smile back and hide a blush that crawls onto my face. Where did that come from? Why would I blush at that fact that someone that I think I love is still here?

"Since the childbirth with Colette was so dangerous and difficult, I was told that having children in the future could result in the death of the baby and myself. So, I agreed. Colette was my only child." She says with a sigh. The way she uses the word was makes me uncomfortable. "Colette grew up in school until one day, her father became very ill, and out of nowhere he left us. Leaving us to return to nothing but the Seam."

"He left you nothing?"

"He left me everything. He loved me ever so graciously, and the Capital took everything he gave me since I was originally from the Seam, your roots play a large role in your life, unless of course you are a victor of the Hunger Games. Colette continued to grow and met a boy in school, Ridick, and he was from the Seam as well. He was the sweetest young man that I have crossed paths with. When she turned 22, they married. It was a quiet little ceremony, just the families. Of course, he couldn't give her the life I had once, but he gave her the one thing she needed to survive on."

"What was that?" I ask.

"Love. He gave her love." she smiles. I smile back thinking I have had that once from someone very special. "About 8 years later, Colette gave birth to that sweet little girl over there. A spitting image of her mother, and Basilia is the closest thing I have to my daughter." She says with a sad smile. Tears cling to her eyes and would never dare escape out in the open, but alone in solitude. We both look to Basilia and see her stir on the couch, under the blanket. She has the face of an angel and doesn't have a care in the world.

"What happened to Colette and Ridick?" I ask, so lost in the story the thought of what I had just said did not even pass through my mind.

"When Basilia was an infant, there was an accident. In the mines, Ridick… well, he was killed along with…" she gave me a look, that only I would understand. Ridick died in the mining accident with my father.

"What?" it was not posed as a question, but pure shock.

"He was in the mining accident with your father, along with the others. Colette was in town when it happened and she ran towards the mines, the fires, and her husband, and she never came back." This time, Sae let some tears fall in front of me. To me, that is an honor. "So, the girl was left in my care, and it has been that way ever since, and it will continue until she is old enough to be on her own. I have you to thank for that Katniss, because of what you have done, she will never be reaped, and she will be able to live a life worth living." Greasy Sae smiles at me. By this time, tears are fiercely streaming down my face. I was not the only human being who was stripped of their loved ones on that dreadful day; I was in fact, an inconsequential factor of that day. Someone added to the stories.

I push myself off the loveseat and rush towards Sae and thrust my arms around her neck. She is the closet thing to family I have right now. She is startled at first then embraces me in a tight clutch.

"Thank you so much." I whisper.

"Oh child, you are welcome. Sometimes you need to know the stories of other's pain, to learn how to deal with your own." She says through a smile. I pull back and smile at her through my tears. She takes my hair in her hands. "May I?" she asks. I nod and turn my back to her and sit on the floor. She gently takes hold of my hair and begins to weave it in and out, and at different angles. This is the touch of love, kindness, and gentleness. This is the touch of a mother. No one has brushed my hair in over a year, and the feeling is uplifting.

I awaken to squawking geese yet again. How many times must I take care of Haymitch's … hobby pets. I toss the warm, and toasty sheets aside and flinch at the cold floor. This is ridiculous. I throw on my robe and march downstairs. Sae is in the kitchen with Basilia cooking eggs and bacon.

"I'll be right back. Hello Basilia." I say stiffly.

"Good morning to you too Katniss." Sae smiles.

"Hi Katniss!" Basilia chirps. I grab my coat, slide on my hunting boots, and throw on my scarf, and slam the door behind me. I march across my lawn and throw open my gate. I see Haymitch bent down over a pile of logs messing around with in a fashion that makes me want to laugh. He never organizes anything, but that does not keep my anger at bay.

"Do you have the common courtesy to actually keep your pets under control in the…" and at once I stop my screaming.

"I'm sorry, I uh, didn't know I was disturbing you. I truly am sorry." He says.

"Peeta… I uh. I'm so sorry… I thought you were…"

"Haymitch, yes I can see how you would think that." He smirks. He is dressed in a tight black coat that comes to his thighs, a knit hat, a navy blue scarf tucked into his coat, and gloves without the fingers, then suddenly, I remember my current attire. My arms cover my chest immediately, and I feel a certain feeling of… self-consciousness? My attention converts to the geese. Why was I over here again?

"Oh, they were hungry and a bit wet from the snow this morning. So I dried them off, and feed them. But Haymitch and this makeshift pen for the geese, isn't going to cut it. So I thought I would build an actual pen. Psh. can you believe Haymitch?" Peeta rambles on nervously.

"No, but I do believe that I made that makeshift pen." I point around his figure and to the pen in the corner of the yard under a tree. "And, its not a pen, it's a small coup for them."

"Oh, you built that? I, uh…" he turns the color of a summer sunset. Completely pink.

"It's ok Peeta. I didn't have much to work with I guess."

"You're right! Absolutely! Very little to work with and on such short notice." He gestures to the coup.

We stand in fallen snow for a few awkward moments, then, something extraordinary comes from my mouth.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast? Although, it wouldn't be just me. Greasy Sae and Basilia are there. But I'm sure they would like the company of someone they rather enjoy." I say.

"To be honest, I would enjoy a nice warm breakfast. Thank you." He smiles. Unexpectedly, he offers me his arm, but I act as though as if I hadn't seen his offer. He waves it off, and we walk back to my house. I can imagine Effie ripping my head off due to my action of not accepting his offer.

_"One should ALWAYS take an arm when offered!"_ she would scold. However, Effie wasn't here, and I wasn't being scolded. For some odd reason, I would rather be scolded than have this horrible silence between Peeta and I. He doesn't seem to mind though, but I know him better, and I can see the wheels turning in his head for things to talk about. I suppose it doesn't matter now since we are the gate to my house. He opens it for me, and this I will act somewhat of a lady, and go first with a thank you. I hurry up the front porch steps and throw open my front door. As I begin to remove my coat, Peeta's strong hands begin to remove it for me.

"Shouldn't I take your coat? I mean, after all, you are my guest." I give a small smile to say… duh.

"Nope. It's no problem. I have it." He smiles at me warmly. He gives me a look and my heart begins to race.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask trying to hid the blush that has no permission to be on my cheeks.

"Like what Katniss? I have always looked at you like this." That's a lie. He has only looked at me that way maybe half a dozen times. He only looks at me like that when…

"Peeta!" screams Basilia. She runs up to him and jumps in his arms. I assume Sae cooks for him too.

"Hey Basilia!" He swoops up the giggling child in his arms, and I cannot help bit think one day he will make an excellent father. I smile at the thought and know that I would make a terrible mother, which causes me to scowl.

"Peeta! Why are you up this early?" Sae comes in to the foyer with a dishtowel in her hands.

"Well, Haymitch's pets seemed to have had a rough morning, and I couldn't sleep. Baker's habit." He smiles dismissing his early rising issue. I wonder how bad his nightmares are. Though, when would sleep together during the nights before the Quarter Quell, he would stiffen and breathe very heavily, often accompanied by sweats.

"Oh I see. Well, I am happy that I don't have to cook for two this morning. Katniss, why don't you go freshen up and join us downstairs in just a few minutes." Greasy Sae says, obviously hinting at my current wardrobe choice. I scurry off, and pounce upstairs. Peeta is here, and I am much more with things and aware of things occurring around me than I was last time he was here. I throw of my robe, and nightgown after removing my hunting boots, and turn on the shower. As I am washing my hair, I thought I heard a clash of glass and floor, but my imagination tends to play tricks on me. I get out of the shower, and dry myself off, put on some grey pants and a maroon shirt, and pull my hair into its normal braid. Then I hear it. For sure this time. Glass hitting the floor. I rush downstairs to horror floods my body. Sae and Basilia are in the farthest corner of the kitchen, and near the dining table is Peeta, clutching the back of a chair, with an enormous bloody cut on his ring finger. There could only be one explanation for this.

Flashback.

* * *

**alksjdlfjasdlkhgkahsdk;fh;as**

**EVERLARK FEELS!**

**As you can see, I am building some very important relationships! :D I hope you all like this chapter! I should update next week because I have major finals this week and I don't really have time to edit and update. I sowwy. But I will try. School first though, and the same goes for all y'all. BUT YOU NEVER KNOW! Didn't expect two chapters in one day now did ya? *wink wink***

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM at catching_everlark and on TUMBLR at catchingeverlark11. If you find me! Let me know and ill make sure to say hi!**

**Leave me a little note? ****Please? and y'all I know I'll respond! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**OH and I have the title for the sequel (its the same as it was last time, but if I have any old followers or people that remember me... WHAT IS IT?)**

**YAY!**

**Stay beautiful **

**- CE**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH. MY. GOSH. **

**WHOA.**

**20 Reviews and only 5 chapters... **

**WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YALL?**

**skdjflaksjldkjlaksjdglk**

**anyways**

**RESPONSES!**

**MiaBelles - I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! Basilia interrupting Katniss' train of thought IS SUPER IMPORTANT (it happens again in this chapter too... except only with Peeta) BUT ITS IMPORTANT SO REMEMBER THAT THOUGHT NEVER FINISHING! Yes, unfortunately he is. Im not deep into PTSD as some Fics are because I'm very much optimistic and I just need some happy... LOL thank you for your review dear!**

**SchoolGirl123 - Im so sorry I made you sad (the next chapter after this one will probably kill you then)! They haven't told each other yet for very specific reasons (mischievous laugh)! "My Mockinjay's wings have been clipped" is probably my favorite line I have written in this story! I can't even tell you! HAHAHA THANK YOU! YESSSS BA! hahaha I am so glad you like Catching Everlark cause I like it to and its just a whole lot easier for you to find me on IG or tumblr. LOL THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW DEAR!**

**Katandwyagarbow - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU oh my goodness ****ILY :D I want the characters to be detailed in their thought process so my readers feel their feelings, see what they see, and learn what comes to light! I am so excited that you joined the fun! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Guest - DUN DUN DUN! Thank you! Its very dramatic, is it not? LOL I tend to end a lot my chapters with a single word like that... and some of y'all will kill me for it... I know it. But its my signature style I suppose! LOL THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW DEAR!**

**OKIE DOKIE! YALL KNOW THE DRILL**

**SAY IT WITH ME**

**READ AWAY MY LOVELIES **

**(I do not own the hunger games, thats Suzanne Collins)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL **

**- CE**

* * *

I have no idea what I am supposed to do. Not a clue. However, my instinct decides better and for some reason, I just happen to react. I stand about 8 feet from the table in a stance of caution, as if I am about to set him off any further.

"Sae, take Basilia outside and wait till I come for you. Take your coats." I say calmly, with my arms spread out in defense, as if rounding up an animal. They nod and hurry outside leaving the door slightly ajar. The only thing Peeta would react to is me. He would only harm me. But I WILL NOT let the Capitol take him yet again. I walk slowly towards Peeta, surveying his condition before I make any movements to touch him.

"Peeta. Are you all right?" I ask cautiously. He just grips the chair harder and turns his head from me a bit.

"You did this." He growls.

"Did what?" I ask again, my voice not faltering to the fear inside me.

"Burned the district to the ground! You are here to kill me!" He screams at me, whipping around to face me.

"No Peeta. I would never hurt you…"

"That's what they said you would tell me! I know a mutt when I see one!" He spits. Ouch. That last part hurt. He turns back to the chair and grips it till his knuckles are white.

"Peeta, listen to me. I am not a mutt. I'm Katniss. I am not going to hurt you. Its all right." I find courage deep within me and I go up to his shaking shoulders and place my hands on them. He flinches at first, then relaxes under my touch. "Shhh, Peeta, I am right here."

I rub my fingers tenderly on his back, watching as his breathing comes to a tender slow. My feet force me to move closer to him as I slide my hand along his arm. His muscles are strained and tense. I am surprised at the amount of muscle he has gained in his body since the Capitol. Then again, I don't doubt he worked for every ounce of it. My hand reaches across him, bringing him to look in my eyes.

His hand goes to my waist for balance, "I hurt someone, real or not real?" he whispers, slowly coming out of his flashback.

"Not real." I say gently.

"You were rescued from the Quarter Quell, real or not real?"

I hesitate, but I know I have to answer, "Real." Even though it kills me every time that particular subject comes up to conversation. My heart aches because Peeta is the one who should have been rescued. Not I. His valiant spirit, his kind heart, his ability to command attention when needed, and all I am is some hopeless girl who barely made it out alive. And emotionally speaking… I didn't. He looks at me and I place both hands on his warm cheeks. His hand comes up to meet mine and I can feel the electricity the runs through the connection of our skin… that is until I see his finger.

I look at his finger and blood is now covering his hand, "Peeta let me look at your finger. We need to clean that up." I whisper. But he responds in a way that I do not expect.

"Katniss?" he takes my hands gently and looks exhausted. "Katniss, did I just…" he looks at his bloody finger, then to the knife, the cutting board and bell peppers, then back to his bloody hand. "Oh no, Katniss. I'm so sorry, I…I have to go." He looks horrified, and releases waist at once. With that, he rushes out of the kitchen and out the front door. I'm left there with blood on my hands and dumbfounded look on my face. What just happened? Sae and Basilia storm back into the house as I crumble to the floor and leaning against the cabinets, realizing that my adrenaline was pumping through my veins. My breathing becomes heavy and my vision becomes blurry. To my surprise, Haymitch comes bounding through the door furiously.

"Sweetheart! May I inquire, WHY THE HECK WAS PEETA RUNNING ACROSS YOUR FRONT LAWN WITH BLOOD ON HIS HANDS?" Haymitch yells, his face drains of all color when he sees my bloody hands

"Haymitch, he just froze. He was in his own world, calling me a mutt again. I don't even know what happened." I say frantically shaking my head trying to rid my mind of the images that have now flooded my brain.

"He was helping me with breakfast. He was cutting bell peppers to put in the omelets when he accidently cut his finger. I turned to get him a towel for the blood, and when I cam to face him, his eyes went dark and his face ghostly white. The next thing I know is that he is clutching the back of the chair and Katniss is here soothing him." Sae explains will cleaning my hands.

Haymitch looks at the chair and sees the nail indents and blood. He sighs and put his hands on his hips. "That's mahogany, Effie is going to have a fit."

I let a small laugh escape my lips knowing that Effie would be concerned over the smallest of things. By this time Basilia is at my side with a cool towel for my head. For a girl who is only 7, she sure is very efficient.

"Sweetheart, I would at least thought that either of you would have stopped playing with sharp things after the arena. Do I have to fix everything?" he throws his hands up in exasperation. Basilia giggles at him, and Greasy Sae rolls her eyes. "I am going to go check on him. In the mean time, clean up the blood, and wasted peppers, but I'm coming back because I do happen to be hungry."

"I'm coming with you…" I declare standing straight up now.

"No Katniss. Its not safe yet." He puts his hands up to stop me.

"What is he going to do with you there? Quit being ridiculous!" I say with a wave.

"NO KATNISS! I will NOT have you dead! I will not." He shouts and grabs me by the shoulders. He hangs his head realizing his reaction to my underestimation of the situation. "Katniss, I will not be responsible for your death. Peeta is going to need some time. He will come around. Let me go talk to him. No sit down sweetheart before you make me drink this early in the morning." He snorts. I nod my head, praying that he will be able to talk to Peeta, and that Peeta will know that it was just a flashback, and we can fix it. I watch Haymitch walk out the door saying he will return momentarily, and wonder Haymitch will say to convince Peeta he didn't hurt anyone.

"You still love him don't you?" Sae says in a quiet voice behind me.

I spin around and look at her. "No! Of course not. We never did love each other in the first place. I just worry for his safety. Besides, how could he ever love me again?"

"Oh child. You have no idea how much he loves you."

"Sae, think about this logically…" I begin.

"That's just it Katniss, love isn't logic." She smiles. That stumps me. After everything I have done, after all the pain he has endured alone, and after he saw me as a threat and a reason to kill, how could Peeta Mellark ever love me?

Peeta's P.O.V.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Great job, Mellark. Way to make progress.

The hot water from the kitchen sink stings the gash on my finger, but after forcing it to remain there for a few moments, relief soon follows. I can't believe that just happened. Just when I assumed that the flashbacks wouldn't come with such force and exhaustion, a stupid cut on my finger sets off a world of terror.

A knock at the door brings me out of my self-loathing and I can only pray it's not Katniss. With my finger wrapped firmly in a hand towel, I reach for the door revealing Haymitch looking a little worse for wear.

"You two have got to stop giving me heart attacks. I will be dead before you have kids then you'll really be in trouble." He growls inviting himself in.

I gawk at him, since when does he think that Katniss and I will have children? She won't even look at me, "What makes you think Katniss would even let me touch her?"

"Well for starters, she threw a hissy fit because I made her stay there instead of coming over here to check on you."

He just did me a huge favor; he protected Katniss when I couldn't. How will she ever love me? My heart aches for her, and I realize that all I want to do is be in her presence. The burning desire in my soul can only be quenched with the graces of her touch and softness of her lips. I want to love her, show her love, be her love, but those selfish desires are something that I cannot satisfy. Her needs come before my own and her well being over my own.

My thoughts are interrupted by Haymitch's scratchy laughter ringing through the air. Then I notice his laughter is directed at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You cannot get that girl out of your head. I've been standing here for the past three minutes talking about how you need to be more careful and here you are staring into space undoubtedly thinking about her."

I smile, he is right, I cannot get her out of my head, "She is just… I can't… I mean – "

"You love her." He interrupts.

The redness surfaces to my cheeks and I smile, "Yes."

Haymitch smiles and shakes his head, "I guess I should be prepared for a few uncomfortable discussion then, huh?"

At first, his realization puzzles me, then it dawns on me which particular discussions he is referring to.

I clear my throat, "No! I don't think that will be necessary. I mean –"

"Yeah, just let me know when it happens."

This could not become any more humiliating.

The last few days I have kept myself locked away in the walls of my own home. I thought I could control that type of behavior, and that I was better at this. I could have hurt her. Emotionally I probably did. But I could have physically hurt her, and I would have never been able to live if I had. Doesn't she know? I still love her. I never stopped. But after everything that she has gone through, after everyone she lost, there is not a smitten of a chance she loves me. I only bring trouble back into her life, and I made sure of doing so the other morning.

I stare out the living room window with warm hot chocolate in my hand wishing I could see her beautiful face. It's the middle of the night, but what can I do? Sleep? No. That is not an option. I can't sleep well without her beside me at night because the nightmares are usually too horrible to handle alone. When we spoke at the front door before the flashback, she said I had looked at her oddly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto her cheeks.

"Like what Katniss? I have always looked at you this way." I respond.

But that is not true. I may have looked at her like that only a half a dozen times. I only look at her like when…

My thoughts are interrupted with a knock on the door.

"What the?" I say to myself. Who could that be at this hour? I leave my spot on the couch and open the door to find a very surprising guest.

"Katniss? What in the world? Get in here its freezing!" I pull her in without even thinking. What reason does she have to be here in the middle of the night during a winter storm?

She stands there, clutching an object to her chest looking at her toes. I stand patiently before I realize that this might be the first time she has made a rash decision on her own.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should come by another time." She whispers and spins to leave.

Nope.

I grab her elbow gently; halting her from walking out, "Wait! Let me make you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Um… are you sure? I didn't mean to wake you." She says shyly.

I chuckle, "Katniss, you know I wasn't sleeping." The nightmares of losing her are unbearable.

"I know." She says, still not looking at me. I reach to take her coat and she allows me to slide it down her arms. My fingers slide along her bare arms, goose bumps following its trail, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Why don't you go start a fire in the hearth while I make us both a midnight snack."

She nods, still holding onto the item in her hands, and moves towards the family room.

Get it together, Mellark.

I nearly sprint to the kitchen and mentally high-five myself for baking fresh cheese buns this morning. I grab a mug from the cabinet and pour her a fresh cup of the velvet chocolate drink, placing it on the tray with the bread. I walk to the family room, my senses alive with anticipation of what could have possibly brought her here. As I turn the corner, my breath catches in my lungs. She sits with her back towards me, her hair undone from its normal braid cascading around her shoulders. Her grey short sleeve exposing the defining parts of her spine, and to me, she could never look more beautiful. I regain my thoughts and walk towards the girl and place the tray on the blush blanket we sit on.

"Katniss, I uh. I need to apologize for a few days ago. I hope I didn't hurt you. I'm so sorry, I just – " I begin to ramble until she tosses me a look that clearly says _shut up, Peeta. _

"Peeta, please. It was an accident. Haymitch wouldn't let me come to check if you were alright. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I just – "

It's my turn to cut her off with the same look. I feel it's best to leave that particular incident alone for now. We sit for a few moments in awkward silence, which baffles me because it is just Katniss for crying in a bucket. So I guess I need to put on my best face and dive right in.

"So, what do I have the honor of having Katniss Everdeen in my house, in the middle of the night, during a snow storm?" I say with a smile. I lean back on my hands watching her movements, and I feel like looking at her, is like looking at her for the first time.

She pushes a strand of hair out of her face and blushes, "Well, since neither of us have the luxury of sleep, I thought maybe we could work on this." She hands me a book and I immediately place it with a rather pleasant memory. She and I worked on this book when she was bed ridden before the Quell. The memory book.

I smile. It was a moment that I will not soon forget. The way her hair fanned over her pillow, they way her face lost all of its skeptics when she slept, and when she lost herself in describing her place of harmony.

I would enjoy nothing more than to spend time with her like this, "I would love to."

She smiles at me and I see a gleam in her eyes full of wonder and hope. We work in tandem on the book for the next two hours, adding our memories of loved ones and things we know about survival. Her eyes begin to fall and I welcome her to lay her head on my lap. She hesitates at first but sleep wins the battle and soon I find my hands in her hair. My fingers ghost over her cheek as she sleeps soundly, finally at peace with herself. I question whether if I should take her home and tuck her in, but then I survey the weather outside and decide that she is in my bed tonight. I gently life her frame into my arms and carry her up the stairs, careful not to hit her head on any doorframe or railing. I kick open my bedroom door and set her gently on the plush sheets. I remove her boots and place them by the door then follow by tucking her safely under the covers. I sink to her level and look at her sleeping state. My sweet bird, living in fear, bearing this pain alone, and I want to take it all from her and place it on me. I want to bear the pain she doesn't deserve.

I am tempted to kiss her awake and tell her how much I love her, how much I remember, how much I want to hold her and protect her from the nightmares that threaten her escape from this world. But I resist that temptation and settle for her cheek.

I press my lips to her warm skin, "Goodnight my mockingjay."

I stand and turn to sleep in the guest room, not knowing how she would react to me sleeping next to her. I slide off my shirt and toss it in the dirty hamper, my skin feeling on fire with desire. I glance over my shoulder once more at her and shut the door behind me, praying I can sleep, with the girl of my dreams just feet away from me.

Katniss P.O.V.

The nightmares come with vengeance and fade into what I had of a dreamless sleep. Death scratches at the door and seeps in through the cracks in the floor, rising to take me prisoner. Fear takes grips and I can't escape the clutches of its evil purpose. How many times must I suffer and watch the people that I hold close die in front of me. Suddenly, I jolt awake finding an alarmed Peeta gripping my shoulders.

"Katniss! It's okay! Breathe! Breathe! You're safe!" He says.

Breathe, you idiot, breathe!

I finally take a deep breath, however, the shaking has yet to cease. Shivers run down my body like raindrops on leafs, causing them to bounce back up my spine. Every time I watch them die, including Peeta, but I am not about to let him know the depths of my nightmares. He can't know. I have him here right now and I don't dare fight on wanting something better.

He pulls me onto his lap and cradles me in his protective embrace, shielding me from whatever threatens to invade my sanity once again. His arms are all but harmful, however I notice his muscles are clenched, his heart is racing, and… well….

… he seems to have missed placed his shirt…

His bare skin against my cheek reflects and radiates familiarity. Peeta Mellark, in you I assuredly have no doubts.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?"

Subtle joy fills my heart when I feel his smile against the crown of my head.

"Always"

* * *

**kasdk;hfashdlk;fja;lskdhglkahs;lkdg TADA!**

**HEHEHE**

**OK, so y'all have been so wonderful with following and favoriting and reviewing I can't thank you enough for all of your love and support! When I see someone followed, favorited, or reviewed it makes me smile so big you can see all my teeth! :D I hope you all have a wonderful day! CLASSES ARE OUT AND IM FREE FOR SUMMER (well half of it before summer term classes ... ****blech)! **

**I will update probably tomorrow since I have some free time!**

**Leave me a little note pretty please? I'll keep my promise and respond to you! **

**THANK YALL SO MUCH! Remember to find me on IG as catching_everlark and TUMBLR as catchingeverlark11. If you find me let me know!**

**LOVE YALL SO MUCH!**

**Stay beautiful and remember how truly special you are! **

**- CE **


	7. Chapter 7

**OH. MY. GOSH. **

**How...**

**29 reviews?**

**y'all...**

**what did I do to deserve such kindness? **

**Y'alls reviews were such a joy to read and I literally want to jump around my bedroom! EACH. AND. EVERY. ONE.**

**So, as promised... RESPONSES **

**MiaBelles - YOU. MA'AM. I saw you on TUMBLR and I GOT REALLY REALLY REALLY EXCITED! YAYYYY! Anyways,Thank you for your lovely review as always! You are one of the faithful and it makes me so happy to see what you think every time I post a chapter. Yes, he does love her, but they are both so confused! The always scene will pop up every once in a while :) IT GETS ME EVERY TIME! Thank you so much for your reviews my dear! **

**sweetjenndagx - HAHAHAHA Welcome to the party dear! I need to give you more, its taking every ounce of fiber in my body not just to post the story all at once! I love how y'all are so interested in this story and its direction. I do know what the readers want, however, getting there might take a little bit. Bare with me and have faith, it gets exciting! I have half the sequel written! GET EXCITED! Thank you so much for your review dear! **

**Leah97 - AWWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ILY! Even those three words mean so so much to me and it truly reminds me that you love it and took your time to tell me! My gratitude is at its deepest! THANK YOU! I can't wait for you to see more! **

**Bellakpotter3 - AWW thank you for your review my love! YES THEY ARE INDEED GROWING BACK TOGETHER! Then again you will read this chapter and might take that back... IDK... JUST DON'T HATE ME! Love is something that they have to figure out together. It is coming, but in its own way and timing. WHEN IT COMES I SWEAR YOU WILL BE HAPPY! But a few things have to happen first! Thank you so much for taking your time to tell me what you think! I cherish your words! THANK YOU!**

**ForceFiend - THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are truly awesome! I am so happy that you can enjoy my work, and I am so happy that you are beyond excited for the next update because it is totally here! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope to continue the great work that you claim I put forth! DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS NECESSARY FOR THE STORY! LOL It gets better I promise! Thank you for your review dear!**

**missilovepeetamellark - ksdjflkaslkdhgaksdhfaksjdfl YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL :D Thank you so much for your... fangirl... review! I LOVED IT! HAHAHA It gets a little rough but I promise that things will lighten up. To be honest, in this chapter things start to... heat up. LOL I probably will post again tomorrow! SO NO FEAR! I just need to see everyone's reaction! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW LOVELY! **

**love mangas - YAYAYAYA YOU'RE A GUEST AND YOU GAVE A NAME! AKSLFKSJDLKFJSLKDJF YOU'RE SO CUTE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for reviewing and taking the time to read my work. IT IS TRULY AN HONOR! It might get a little rough this chapter but I promise it will get better! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW DEAR!**

**Thgfangirl - HAHAHAHAHAHA AWWWWWWW Your words are too kind, love! I love each and every reader I have and their value is worth thousands of readers! You are so sweet and it makes me so happy that you care so deeply! I am a brilliant writer? ALDKFJLSKDJFLKS awww shucks! Thank you so much! Im so glad you like the story! It makes me smile to see all of your thoughts and that you gave your guest self a name means so much to me! Thank you so much for your review dear! **

**TO ALL OF Y'ALL, THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! All of your reviews, follows, and favorites mean the world to me and I cannot thank you enough for your kindness that you express to me! I wish I could meet y'all and thank you to your face!**

**ANYWAYS...**

**CHAPTER RUNDOWN**

**Okay, so this chapter is gonna be a little ... hot. Yeah, I said it. DON'T KILL ME. Trust me. I know where Im going with this! Everything will be okay, I promise. **

**NOW YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**READ AWAY MY LOVELIES!**

**I do not own the hunger games!**

**Stay Beautiful!**

**- CE**

* * *

My eyes flutter open as the sunlight dances across the figure next to me. Peeta is asleep soundly at my side and I am curled up in his arms. He stayed with me? I smile and suddenly feel that warm feeling build in my chest, the same feeling I had on the beach. I start to pull away, in fear of ever getting to close to him again, just to lose him latter on, but I awaken him with my movement.

"Good morning." He smiles.

"Good morning. How did you sleep last night?"

"No nightmares. Your presence tends to have that effect on me." He closes his eyes and leans back into the pillow. "You slept soundly I suppose" he smirks opening one eye to examine me. Come to think of it, that is the first peaceful sleep I have had since the nights on the train.

"Your presence may or may not do the same for me." I jokingly say rolling my eyes. His eyes widen and he proceeds to grab my stomach and start to tickle me. Laughter escapes my mouth and I am caught in his large arms unable to get away.

"Peeta!" I scream failing to hide my laughter, which is contagious because he too now is laughing. Finally he stops and I notice he is hovering above me, looking at me in that way again. Every time. I feel my skin grow hot and I turn away from his gaze. He doesn't know. The effect he can have.

"Katniss?" he whispers. His strong gentle hand takes my cheek to face him. My eyes lock with his and I am at his mercy. Why do I do this? Get caught in his trap. This type of behavior will only end up in loss for me and that will lead to more pain. So I am just going to save myself the trouble now. I try to pull away but he doesn't allow it.

"Katniss, please." He whispers again. I crumble at the sound of his voice begging me to look at him. I look into his eyes, and my eyes dart to his lips then back up to the crystals that belong to someone who I am too frightened to love. His face inches closer and closer to mine until I can feel his breathe on my face. His lips are centimeters from mine and I notice the look on his face. The look he has given me on certain occasions, he only looks at me like that when…

Suddenly, Peeta's bedroom door swings open startling us both into a position of awkwardness. Haymitch is standing in the doorway looking shocked as red floods his cheeks.

I am completely mortified.

"Good morning you two! I hate to interrupt whatever it is that you are doing, but I need your help." He says leaning against the door, obviously a bit drunk this morning.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Not happening Haymitch."

"I'm still your mentor, you have to listen to me."

"Maybe so. But this is just stupid." Peeta smirks.

"No, I am not going to shoot it." I spit.

"Yes you are."

"Look, if you are hungry, come over for dinner!"

Haymitch had dragged Peeta and I out of the warm bed and into the freezing cold snow just to argue that he wants me to shoot the geese. He has issues. It seems as though I am finally dressed properly as well. I have on my hunting boots, thick wool socks, black cotton pants that tighten at my ankles, a tan long sleeve shirt, my fathers hunting jacket and a thick down coat. Peeta wears his brown pants, snow boots, his black coat that goes to his thighs, his cotton hat, and his fingerless gloves. With Haymitch and his timing, we wanted to make sure we would stay warm.

"No, I don't want it for that. I'm tired of their squawking and making noise, they are driving me crazy. Plus in my addition to keep you two out of trouble, they are becoming too much." He says pointing at the geese accusingly.

"Haymitch, why don't you build a proper home for them? They can pretty much do the rest. " Peeta says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, because I have so much time on my hands." He says sarcastically.

"You do." Peeta and I say in unison.

"Shooting them would be easier!" he snaps. I am getting frustrated, so I attempt a different approach, hoping the Peeta's people skills will kick in and he will catch on.

"Haymitch, don't you see? If I shoot them, dare I say it, but I think you might get a bit lonely." I say sweetly. Haymitch gawks at me, and Peeta tries to suppress a laugh.

"She is right Haymitch. You can't always be with us night and day, so you should at least have some type of friend." Peeta gestures to the geese. Haymitch glares at him and it's my turn to try not to laugh.

"Fine, if you won't shoot them, you can build a house or pen or whatever you want to call it for them, how about that sweetheart? Seems it might be the only thing you can do right." he just crossed a line, and he knows it. Challenge accepted.

"Fine, but I'm doing this because I have nothing else better to do. You got that?" I say stepping forward to show that he is no match for me in a fight.

"Sweetheart, I am still your mentor, no matter how much you hate it." He laughs, and walks back into his house. How in the world am I going to do this? Its one thing to questions my abilities to complete a task, however it's another thing entirely to challenge me and question it. Anger boils within the pit of my stomach and I instantaneously want to rip his face to shreds. I know I have destroyed everything my fingers have touched and the guilt haunts me every waking moment, reminding me the damaged I have caused wrenches my heart into a thousand shards. Everyone around me is in anguish because of the choices I have made, actions that I impulsively acted upon, feelings that turn hope only to be defaced by the contents of war. I am losing a battle I simple cannot win.

"Well, looks like we have a job on our hands." Peeta says after a moment of silence.

"We?" I ask. "This is my job, I have to do it alone." I say. Why does he think that he should help? Haymitch challenged me. He crossed a line and he will pay the consequences.

"Um, maybe because, it's a hard job to do alone! I would like something to occupy my time too you know." He says now getting defensive.

"Oh why don't you go bake or something." I say rolling my eyes. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I want to take them back. The look in his eyes is hurt.

"Katniss, do you really think that pushing me away is going to help you?"

"I'm not pushing you away. I am accepting the challenge that Haymitch gave me." I spit.

"You are building a geese coup for goodness sakes." He yells pointing his arms the corner of the yard where the coup will go.

"Maybe so, but I can do it alone. I have never needed your help for anything, nor will I ever need it. Besides, maybe I like working on things alone, then I don't have to worry about someone else!" I shout and my hand immediately covers my mouth, having a burning desire to shove them back in. What am I doing? This is Peeta Mellark, I have taken everything from him! What am I saying to him? His head drops and he shakes it.

"I am sorry I have put such a burden on you Katniss I the past couple years. I am sorry for forcing you to marry me, have a fake child, and make you rescue me for death itself. I'm sorry I have taken everything from you, but just remember, I would have given everything to see you happy." He whispers. With that, my heart breaks. He has sacrificed everything he ever had, and even part of who he was, just to see that I was safe. I was just opening my heart to the idea that maybe I can breathe again for what felt like the first time. Peeta Mellark has given me a chance to hang on to a future that I though I could never obtain…

And I have just let go.

"Peeta… I. I just want time to sort things out… I just-" I stutter. No, you don't shut up, shut up, shut up Katniss!

"All right, if that's what you want. Fine. I understand, but don't come crying to me when you can't stand being alone." He shuffles backwards and head towards his house leaving me in the snow. What he said hits me in the gut, and I want to bend over and sob. I want him to come back and I want to apologize until I can no longer speak. No. I have to focus. I have a job now. No matter how small and pathetic the task may seem. I turn to the geese.

"This should be easy."

* * *

In the weeks that follow, I find Peeta's has become less present in almost everything. I hardly ever see him, and when I do, it's usually when the train comes in from the Capitol and he is there to retrieve a small box of mail. All I want to know is what he is up to now. The winter months have cooled, and spring has bloomed. Its warm, and it requires me to dress differently than I would normally. Cinna said this heat would come and he design clothing for me that the Capitol would only approve of rather than what is comfortable for me. One early spring morning, I pull on a pair of cut off pants, shorts I believe they are called. They come to my upper thigh, way too short form my taste, but it's hot and they are comfortable and light. They are a tan color, and I throw on a green blouse just something to wear to the train station. Peeta's absence is unnerving and my anxiety has reached the inner confinements of my being. I don't leave the house unless I absolutely have no other option, and in my opinion those options are limited. I scream at night, I squirm as the sun rises, I fear the shadows that haunt me in the corners of my home, and no matter the pleads from Basilia - I feel nothing. My nightmares returned the first night without Peeta, and they returned with vengeance. I watch Prim die over and over. I watched Cinna being tortured to protect me. I watch my team from 13 die in front of me each with a bloody arrow in their backs that I had shot. Then worst of all, I watch Peeta eating the nightlock from the first Games, and never being able to save him in time. Each dream containing the deaths of loved ones and the death of the boy with the bread whom I am convinced I still love. I talk to Dr. Aurelius on the phone every Wednesday and he is sending over medicine for my sleepless nights. I hate Capitol medicine.

Still, he has his ways of knowing what I need, so I go to the train station that morning to go pick up his package. I pull my hair into its braid, slip on smaller versions of my hunting boots and head out the door, only knowing to quickly to return to the state of weakness and despair.

Now that its spring, people have begun to move back or move to District 12. I walk through town and see life starting to bloom the like flowers in the Meadow. They are going to build a brand new Justice Building like the one before, but I am sure it's going to be much nicer. There was no mayor or any type of authority yet since there was such little population here, but there would be soon, no doubt. But as life begins to show signs or rebirth, my heart reflects the opposite of death and desolation. Nonetheless, I make my way onto the platform of the train station and to my surprise I don't see Peeta anywhere. That's odd. I shrug off the thought. Why would I care? We don't speak anymore; he is probably finding something else to fill his hours. A Capitol attendant calls my name for the package and I go and take it from with a thank you. I push Peeta from my clouded thoughts, he doesn't need me and I no longer need him.

If that is the truth, then why does my soul ache for the man I call the boy with the bread?

As walk back to the Victor's Village with package in hand when suddenly see Thom. I haven't seen him since I was in District 13. He is waving at me frantically. I assume he is trying to get my attention to say hello, so I smile and wave back and the gesture alone sucked the life from my veins. Then it happens. The smell of smoke, and flames fills my nostrils infecting them with their deadly ways. I can feel my face drain of blood, and I look for the direction the smoke is coming from. To my horror I see the smoke rise from the Victor's Village. I race towards Thom and he grabs me by the shoulders.

"Thom… who… what is going on? WHAT IS BURING?" I yell. He has been running and his panting gives him away. He chokes on the smoke that has already filled his lungs, dirt and sweat caked on his face but he manages on simple word to confirm my worst nightmares.

"Peeta…" he chokes.

Reaction. An action in response to an event, or influence. I react. I drop the package and sprint towards the village. It only takes a few minutes for me to reach the Village, but a few minutes could be the difference of life or death. I stumble upon about 20 people setting up a hose from the water hydrant at the edge of the Village and others dumping water on the flames. The flames that surround the boy with the bread.

* * *

**ok, I know what you are all gonna say...**

**please don't kill me...**

**Now, I don't normally beg for reviews, but this is a very important chapter and I would love to know WHAT ALL OF YOU THINK! I know this chapter is rough but I want to know your thoughts! **

**SO PRETTY PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A NOTE! I will keep my promise and respond to your lovely notes! Even if its a few words, just let me know! **

**STAY BEAUTIFUL! (I will be updating tomorrow and I'm really sorry I didn't do so on Friday... it seems I have come down with strep throat... meh) **

**- CE **


	8. Chapter 8

**OH. MY. GOSH.**

**41 reviews ... only 7 chapters. IM LITERALLY GONNA LOSE IT!**

**YALL COME ON NOW! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH WONDERFUL READERS? **

**I am fangirling so hard... yet cowering in a corner cause y'all probably want to kill me! I know, I know, but in some ways for Katniss, its gonna take something huge to get her attention. BUT HAVE NO FEAR ( you should probably fear though in the middle of the next installment of this "series"... I'll warn you when its coming. ) **

**RESPONSES!**

**Natalie5678 - YESSSSSSSSS! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS *insert story here* and thats what happens! OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so happy you are loving this story! I just want to get this story going a little, but coming next week I think I will have to create a schedule such as Ill update Monday, and Thursdays. You can't wait for the next update? YOUR A POET AND DIDN'T KNOW IT... yeah that was lame... sorry. WELL WAIT NO LONGER HERE IT IS!**

**sweetjenndagz - YES YES YES! YOU CAUGHT ON MY DEAR! But remember, this is KATNISS we are talking about... its gonna take a bit longer than we expect. BUT YOU ALL WILL LITERALLY DIE WHEN SHE ADMITS THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE SO TENDER AND SWEET AND SOOOO... well Katniss :D The ending might shock you though here. ;) ENJOY AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! **

**Bellakpotter3 - YAYAYAY YOU TRUST ME! Well it is an honor to earn you trust and I will do EVERYTHING in my power to keep that trust! I am truly honored that you trust me so much! Oh I cannot wait till we get in deep everlark! :) Yes, strep throat is terrible and I hate it. No, I loathe it because now it has turned into a nasty head cold and I sound like a man...meh! THANK YOU FOR THINKING OF ME... LOL If you think that was a bad cliffy... wait till you read this one... *awkward silence* LOVE YOU XOXO! Thank you for being one of the faithful as well! Gosh you have no idea how much that means to me!**

**kimbaleena2002 - HEYY GIRL! You were one of my first followers! YAYAYYAYAY! Yeah she is being a brat isn't she? I had such a hard time writing that chapter, but it was necessary for her to truly remember that she needs Peeta. I KNOW OUR BABIES! POOR PUPPY PEETA! So sweet and innocent. Don't worry, things calm down here ... a little... THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVEIW! :D **

**MiaBelles - I feel like I know you because I see you on TUMBLR ALL THE TIME and I'm just like oh my goodness... well as always, I have responses for you! 1. DAWWW NO THANK YOU! I love you and Im so glad you think I'm a fantastic writer! IT MAKES ME FEEL SUPER DUPER SPECIAL! 2. She said because she is stubborn and stupid ... a lot ... 3. I KNEW I WOULD GIVE SOMEONE A HEART ATTACK! *WIN* Well I guess you will just have to read and find out? THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS ALWAY MY DEAR!**

**Suze18 - I KNOW! MY HEART! THE FEELS! I can't take writing about Peeta getting hurt (and that was foreshadowing to it happening more than once... YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED) :D LOL Thank you so so so much for your review Miss Suze18! I hope to hear your thoughts again! THANK YOU LOVE!**

**missilovepeetamellark - I had a terrible feeling I would cause you pain with this chapter... OYE VEY! IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT (well, yes I did), I DID IT OUT OF LOVE (well, no I didn't) I DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE ITS BEST FOR EVERYTHING (well, yes it is). I am so glad you love and your support is means the world to me! Thank you so much for being one of the faithful! IM SO HONORED! I cannot wait to hear what you think of this one... :D**

**love mangas - HEHEHEHEHE HAYMITCH! Mhmmm walked on something saucy there now didncha Haymitch? *WINK WINK* I know y'all were like OMGEVERLARKKISSAHHHHHHH... then there is Haytmich. I have a special plan for their first kiss... that is if it happens (GASP... nah nah JK JK) Y'all know I can't kill him off... I can make him suffer cause I am evil, but I can't kill him. I don't have it in me. Thank you so much for reviewing under a guest name and letting me know you are here! I saw you last chapter too and that means a lot to me! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Leah97 - HAHAHAH Couldn't wait forever now could ya? I DIED WITH FEELING WHILE REREADING IT! She is terrified of loving him because she truly thinks that he will find another girl who can give him what he wants. She is afraid to love because she has been stripped of love her whole life! OH MY GOSH PEETA! You will fall in love with him all over again in this "series" type thing. He gets more perfect if I can say. He doesn't deserve the crap Katniss puts him through but he loves her unconditionally. Which in my book is true love. :D THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW LOVE! XOXOXO**

**Goddess of Idiots - WHY HELLO THERE! YES IT IS SUPER DRAMATIC AND IF YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS BAD ... wait till we get further in the story and to the sequels ... oh boy do have plans for y'all... *laughs mischievously* I am updating just because you said please! Such wonderful manner... wow I need to shut up, I sound like Effie. :D Thank you so so so so so much for taking the time to read and review my story! IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH TO ME! THANK YOU! **

**LovePercabeth4eva - I AM SO GLAD YOU LOVE THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! YAY! I am so thrilled you liked this chapter. There are going to be some adventurous ones coming up. I have an evil plan to destroy all y'alls feels! Don't worry, I will give y'all fair waring when it comes! I cannot kill off Peeta, no matter how good the shock factor, or how it will make the story go, I cannot find it in me to kill him off. So you NEVER have to worry about that! Thank you so much for your ****review! AHHHH IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME KNOWING YALL LOVE MY WORK! THANK YOU!**

**Thgfangirl - YOU DO THE THING! MY THING YOU DID THE THING ... I DO = OH. MY. GOSH and YOU DID = OH. MY. GOODNESS. AHHHHH IM SO PROUD! Thank you so much, I am so glad you liked it! PSHHHHHH You fangirled when I replied to your review? GIRLLLLLL I FANGIRL WHEN I SEE YOU REVIEW MY STORY! YES YOU! ALL YALL! So NO it is not weird at all. I fangirled because you fangirled! Well the next update is here my dear! THANK YOU ALWAYS FOR YOUR REVIEW LOVE! XOXO!**

**OKIE DOKIE... I keep the promises I make and I hope y'all see that. :D**

**ANYWAYS... (write the drill in a pretty note for a cookie... Im kinda curious if y'all know the drill... hint* its in previous A/N ) **

**I LOVE YALL SOOOOO MUCH! Each and every one of you. YES FOLLOWERS I SEE YOU, YES FAVORITERS (or whatever your name is) I SEE YOU! OBVIOUSLY I SEE YOU REVIEWERS!**

**And just so you know I speak in caps a lot because I'm excited! Okie dokie? **

**REMEMBER THE DRILL?**

**(I don't own THG)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL **

**- CE**

* * *

Fear. A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, or pain. In this moment, fear boils into pure, unadulterated terror. However, I know that if I wait any longer, I will lose _him_ all over again, and this time, there is no chance of him coming back, which in this case would completely destroy me. I bolt towards the blaze that conquers _his_ house and I will stop at nothing until he is in my arms. I know, that with the odds being _never_ in my favor, that this will cost more skin being burned and scars to add to my collection. Help is not far behind me, but I continue to sprint towards his house. I reach the front lawn, plowing my way through the sea of people, and when I have almost reached the front door, pair of strong forceful hands yanks me back. I kick and scream for them to release me. I have to get to him.

"LET ME GO!" I scream.

"Katniss! Calm down, listen to me!" My terror-filled eyes reach Haymitch's, "You cannot go in there! Its too dangerous, I – "

"Haymitch, he is going to die!"

"NO HE WON'T, NOW LISTEN TO ME! I kept him alive through The Hunger Games and you can bet I will keep him alive now! YOU STAY HERE!" he yells at me. "Andor, Darrion, hold her! Make sure she doesn't move." Haymitch commands two boys who are about my age to hold each of my arms and makes sure I don't do anything stupid. They are taller than me, and much stronger, but not from around here. Must be new. They obey and gently, but firmly grip my arms. I fight them at first but then realize its no use. Haymitch enters the house with three men waiting on the porch for to assist him if needed, it's far too dangerous for anyone else to accompany him. He smashes through the front door and goes inside, showing no fear, but determination to bring _him_ out. Minutes seem like hours, which are agonizing, and a crash comes from inside the house. My breathing is shallow and my vision becomes blurry. _How long can it take to find him? If I lose Peeta, I have nothing left and everything inside me will die along with him. I'm so stupid! Why did I say all those horrific things to him a few months ago? Why couldn't I toss my arms around him and kiss him? Why couldn't I just tell him that I know that look he gives me?_

A sob begins at the pit of my stomach and travels up until it comes out of my mouth, "Peeta, please."

"Katniss, he is going to be okay! Breathe, Haymitch will get him." One of the tall boys says attempting to calm me.

Nothing can call me in this moment, only seeing his face will free this fear that bonds me to this anxiety.

All of the sudden I see Haymitch holding _him_ over his shoulder and crashing through the living room window and spilling out onto the front lawn. It is plenty big and is five times the size of a normal window. Haymitch lands on the ground over the flowerbed dropping Peeta in the process. The two tall boys release their grip on me and move to a rolling-in-pain Haymitch and I move to the side of an unconscious Peeta.

"Peeta! Peeta, don't you leave me! Come one now, don't you dare leave me, Peeta Mellark!" I scream beating his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for those awful things I said to you, but please, please come back to me!" I sob. No, this cannot happen! He promised! I feel the walls within me begin to crumble and my inner most being burning into ashes. If he dies in my arms, then I swear by it I will die with him. I am so selfish, stupid, and naïve to think that he would come back to me after the way I have treated him. I wouldn't come back to me if the roles were reversed.

"You stay with me Peeta." I whisper the last part burying my head into his chest and breaking into tears. This is it. He is dead and I am destroyed. Death has won and I have finally lost the battle that I have fought for so long. I sob until I feel a gentle hand on my back as I lie on Peeta's chest. I look up to see to whom is belongs and see Peeta smiling at me the best he can with what very little energy he has.

"Always." He whispers hoarsely. I blink, and throw my arms around his neck sobbing into it. He pats my back and soothes me. He is the one who almost died, shouldn't this be reversed? He is alive (barely), and his skin is burned, there is blood caked on my shirt but I could care less. Peeta Mellark is alive.

"Don't you ever do that again Peeta Mellark, do you understand?" I scold him with the greatest amount of firmness I can muster. He chuckles seeing right through me and cups my cheek.

"Yes ma'am." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

I embrace him once before moving around to crouch behind him on my knees so that he can sit up against my chest. I push the smoke-cover hair from his eyes and one of the tall boys brings Peeta a cup of water. He thanks him and turns his attention to the saving grace in his hands. Town healers, who have just recently arrived, come to my side gently asking for me to let go of Peeta so they can take him and treat him. He has a serious burn on his right thigh, and mild burn across his chest and stomach and a few that should leave small blemishes on the backs of his fore arms. He must have blocked his face with his arms. I resist at first, but Haymitch barks at me telling me this is for Peeta's own good. Releasing my hold on him, the healers place Peeta on a stretcher and I let go of his hand so I can check on Haymitch. I wonder what caused this? What was it that had to happen for this fire to swallow Peeta and his house? I push the thought-provoking issues aside and turn my attention to Haymitch. Greasy Sae has him sitting in a chair sipping on a cup of water, his arm has a minor burn on it and his other one has scratches from breaking the window. I walk towards and embrace him as lightly as I can.

"Geeze, why all the emotion, sweetheart?" he scoffs. He knows that I am beyond grateful. "This is why I am here, because you and your emotions wouldn't be able to handle situations like that." He chuckles motioning to the smoky house. All I can do is gently smile at him. He is my mentor, and for very good reasons. He stupid when he wants to be, but fiercely protective at all times. A father figure in a weird way.

I leave the sight of the smoke and diminished flames to take off to join Peeta. I pick up my package that lies perfectly where I left it. I make my way to the tall boys home where I was told Peeta would be. It is to my curiosity as to why he is there, they looked nothing like healers and are much more, uh, blessed in the muscle department to be in the medical field. I knock politely, but if it was anyone I knew personally I wouldn't have bothered. One of the tall boys swings the door open and smiles brightly at the sight of me.

"Hi Katniss. Peeta is right in here. He is asking for you, so I assume he will be very excited to see you here. I'm Darrion!" He says with a bit too much enthusiasm. Most likely from District 4. "I am not from around here, so this area is a huge change of environment to me. So my apologies if I seem out of place." He says leading to the back of his home. Yep, definitely District 4. I notice the signs as I follow him through the hallways. Broad shoulders, tall build, golden hair, and sun kissed skin. He reminds me so much of someone who I used to know, and for and instant, pain again seeps through me by the death of Finnick Odiar. Darrion passes the other tall boy, introducing him as Andor, his older bother.

"We have plenty of time for pleasantries later, you idiot. Take her to Peeta for heaven sakes!" He says playfully shoving his brother, and I let my mouth quirk up in a small smile at their comradery.

Darrion knocks on the door lightly before opening it. Peeta is lying on a bed in room that resembles a peaceful hospital room. It matches the rest of the house and a calm demeanor washes over me. Dirt and sweat are pasted on my face and I am positive he thinks I look like a million bucks, but knowing Peeta, he could care less if I look terrible or radiant as the sun. A smile threatens to split his face in two when he sees me and goes to move but winces back in pain from the burn on his stomach. It sends pain into me just to watch him suffer. A tall woman in a grey pants and a white button up shirt that's with her sleeves rolled up. She has is glasses on top of her nose and is examining the burn on his right thigh, and when she looks up at me she smiles. She has blonde hair and olive skin and yet she reminds me of someone very familiar. I can't put my finger on it.

"Hello Katniss. Peeta has spoken very highly of you." She smiles. "I am Geneva." She stretches out her hand and I shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you. That is a very lovely name" I say. _Great job Katniss, way to stay on topic. _

"Thank you! A lot of other people think it suits me. Thank you, sweetheart. That will be all. See if there is anything you can do to bring Haymitch here please." She says to Darrion who simply nods and closes the door. "I see you have met my sons?"

"Yes ma'am." But like Andor said, this is no time for pleasantries.

"How is he doing?" I ask her wanting to know everything that could possibly cause him to be in an immense amount of pain.

"You know, I am right here, why don't you just ask me?" Peeta smirks at me, followed by giving me a face that pouts. I giggle and ruffle his hair. _Did I seriously just giggle? _"If you wanted to know, I have been better, but it wasn't as bad as it was in the first Games, so you can actually breathe now." He smirks closing his eyes completely satisfied. I roll my eyes; for someone who can be burned to the crisp, he can still have the witty attitude. However, by the ever so slight slur of his words and witty comebacks, I know he is jacked up on something.

"I'll let you two have a moment." She says kindly. As soon as the door closes behind her, I slip on to Peeta's bed and wrap my arms tightly around him. This is the most affection I have given him in months. We sit in comfortable silence for a few blissful moments before Peeta speaks up.

"Katniss." He whispers, running his fingers through a rat's nest that can also be referred to as my hair. All of his wit has left him almost immediately and is replaced with worry. I place my hand over his heart to make confirm what I already know. He is alive.

"Peeta." I mock his tone.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't you dare!" I say harshly, sitting up to look at him, "This is entirely my fault! I should have never said the things I did. I should have never pushed you away like that. I … " _oh, Katniss, not now! Please don't cry now!_ Too late, the tears start to bubble over. I am worthless when it comes to words and he knows that. I want to be angry at him for just sitting their watching my blubber on, but then my anger would be completely unjustified. "I should have never pushed you away." I whimper.

He pulls me flush against his left shoulder, "I should have never let you go."

My eyes meet his and suddenly, the urge to kiss him feels far too great for my inner being to fight. I need to kiss him. Wait, no, correction I _want _to kiss him. My Seam Grey eyes flutter to his lips and back to his own bright blue ones and he seems to understand the message. Though his arms maybe somewhat burnt, he doesn't hesitate to slip his hand to the back of my neck and pull me closer until I feel his warm breath on my lips.

A soft knock falls against the door and I spring so quickly from his grasp, that he is even a tad shocked. However, I grab his hand. We are a team, aren't we? That burning sensation in the pit of my stomach is unfortunately still there. _I need to kiss him._

"Katniss, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" Geneva asks sweetly. Nodding, I release Peeta's hand and kiss his forehead then proceed to follow after Geneva. She closes the door behind her and turns to me.

"He is beat up pretty bad. Now I know his house at the moment is… Uninhabitable, but is there a way we can move him into another house? A place where I can check on him? Dr. Aurelius should be here tomorrow to assess him as well, do you – "

"He will stay with me." I say, cutting her off. That is that, no questions asked, no if ands or buts about it. I won't lose him again. We still need to discuss what went down in flames between us a few months ago. Well rather I need to explain my stupidity to him.

"Are you sure? Is there something we can do to help?"

"No, he will stay with me. He has done it before and he will do it again." I say in tone as my final word. She smiles and pats my shoulder.

"We have someone who can help cook as well." I continue, "She is a –"

"Culinary wonder! Greasy Sae, I have met her. I met her as soon as I came into town. My sons, Andor and Darrion came here with me." She says enthusiastically. "We are from District 4."

I nod, and a memory of an old friend surfaces and I have to push it aside to keep myself from crying.

She pauses and looks at me as a mother looks at her child with love, "You can't imagine what you have done for the people of Panem Katniss. What you have done for me." She says sadly; suddenly, I miss the enthusiasm of these District 4 natives.

"What have I done for you? If anything caused you to hate me." I say.

"Oh no Katniss, you have given me hope. Even in the darkest of times, you gave me hope. Just like my brother." She holds me by the shoulders smiling gently.

"Do I know your brother?"

"Yes you did." The way she says it in past tense makes me freeze.

"How?" I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"Katniss, my brother's name was Finnick Odair."

* * *

**BAM!**

**Didn't see that one comin' did ya now?**

**HA. **

**GOTCHA. **

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Oh thank you all so much for your precious words on the last chapter! I got over ten reviews alone for that chapter and it blew my mind!**

**Leave me a pretty note (with the DRILL inside) and I'll respond (even if you don't know the drill) LOL I love reading your thoughts, questions, and support. Its true what famous authors say... we would be no where without the readers. You guys keep it going! **

**LEAVE ME SOMETHING, YEAH?**

**I ADORE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU**

******Importante******

**I will reveal the name of the sequel in chapter ten (literally in the text. It will be all capitalized so you can miss it). **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Stay beautiful!**

**- CE **


	9. Chapter 9

**NOPE.**

**THAT did not happen.**

**OH. MY. GOSH.**

**54 reviews... WHAT!**

**IM GETTIN STRAIGHT TO REVIEWS!**

**MiaBelles - HAHAHAHA YOUR REVIEW! I did have to mention Finnick... I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! Im sorry! You have every right to be upset. It was literally heartbreaking for me to write this chapter. But I really wanted to incorporate the meaning of family in this story! Yes she got to meet nephews of the famous Finnick Odair (and just to make it worse, Im going to make them have the same sort of attitude) LOL! YAY PEETA IS ALIVE! Thank you so much dear!**

**Topazflowerxox - YOU LOOK FOR MY UPDATES? aklsjdflajsl;kdfjl;asjdklf Oh my gosh! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I cannot wait to show you the next installment! YAYAYAYA! Im in the editing process of that one right now so hopefully it will be as good as y'all say this is! These next few chapters we really see a lot of everlark! Thank you so much for taking the time to review and talk to me! YAY! XOXO**

**missilovepeetamellark - YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Yes she is finally opening up... but remember... she is opening up SLOWLY! Thank you so much! I really want y'all to get the picture I am trying to paint with each character and the environment around them. Its important to me to show you what I see. And to answer your question yes ma'am :) She is in district 4 like in the books. THANK YOU AND NO YOU'RE AMAZING! **

**Suze18 - HA. I knew I would get somebody! "Finnick Odair was my brother." GASPPPP! I COULD NEVER KILL PEETA. Like I said in another response, I could never kill. Not even for the shock factor. I can't. SO PEETA WILL NOT BE DYING. EVER. In this series... (that doesn't mean I may or may not have him suffer). He is exactly what Katniss needs ... and we are just sitting here waiting for her to stop being stupid! LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Guest - Awww I wish I knew your name so I could than you personally. I guess this will have to do. BUT THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! That means so much to me! It was very emotional. Katniss being hysterical about Peeta's near death experience and her tears over everything else. I try not to make her cry too much, but she is finally letting everything out that she was supposed to and never did. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW DEAR! xoxo**

**Goddess of Idiots - BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING... your name makes me laugh. Because its awesome! Okay, moving on! FOR REAL! The moment I start to sound like Effie I know FOR SURE that I have gone mad! JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID PLEASE (dang it) HERE IS THE UPDATE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **

**Bellakpotter3 - HA. I KNEW YOU WOULD TRUST ME! Haymitch is a father figure to both of them! ITS SO SWEET! There are a lot of precious moments between KatnissXHaymitch and PeetaXHaymitch and KPXHaymith so its soooo sweet the way he fathers them sometimes! OHHHHH A CURIOUS ONE YOU ARE! Well There is a hint at the A/N at the bottom ;) Maybe you can figure it out. YES I TYPE ON CAPS BECAUSE IM EXCITED IM SO GLAD YOU UNDERSTAND! Its is necessary for me! The unconditional love we witness between the both of them for each other is literally one of my favorite things to write. The way they grow is UGH IT GIVES ME FEELS! THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVE! XOXO**

**love mangas - YAYAYAY! I knew you would be happy! Thank you so much! Yes, I had thought of that idea wayyyyyy before the story had even began to take shape. So be prepared for those types of little bombs here and there (not relational ones just surprises)! I'm so glad you are enjoying this just as much as I am writing it! THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**Thgfangirl - LDJFLKSJDLKFJKSLHf EVERLARKKKKKK! THE FEELS! I'm so glad you loved it! I LOVED IT! I just cannot get enough of Peeta and Katniss. Just ugh! The way he loves her is perfect and the way she loves him is perfect! I JUST CDJFSJDLFJSLDJFLS The feels are so overwhelming! You can't wait for the update? pSH THEN WAIT NO LONGER! HERE IT IS! As always THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW XOXO!**

**volleyball1020 - WHY HELLO THERE! I play volleyball! Middle and outside positions! WOW totally off track here! OK HI! OH MUH GOSH I LOVE YOU! LOL IM SO HAPPY YOU LOVE IT! But please do try and stay afloat and not drown... YOU NEED TO FINISH THE STORY! Im so truly happy you love this! I AM UPDATING VERY SOON! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! XOXO**

**Natalie5678 - OMG YOU'RE SO PERFECT! I update rather quickly, though starting next week its going to have to be strictly Mondays and Thursdays (it kills me to say it) Im going to be on vacay for 3 weeks and all. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! It will all be okay! Thank you so much! Im so happy that you love what I write! OHHHH GOODIE I CANNOT WAIT TO SHOW YOU WHAT AWAITS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU! Thank you for reviewing!**

**LizzEverlark3thg - LIZZZZZZZ AHHHH YOU FOUND ME AGAIN! AHHHHSLKDJFLKSJDFKLJSL I'm fangirling so hard! If anyone else reads this, Lizz has been here since the first chapter of the original story (so she knows what happens and the name of the sequel SHHHHH keep it a secret Lizz)! AWWWW DON'T CRY! Well they are tears for EVERLARK so I guess its somewhat acceptable! I'm so blown away by your love and support that you have given me! Thank you so much! I want to capture their characters and focus on some of their characteristics that didn't get so much attention! LOVE YOU TO PIECES! AHHHHH ANOTHER ONE FOR ME? KSDFKLJSLKDJF I cannot handle this! THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVE XOXO!**

**ForceFiend - HAHAHAHHA I shall tease you endlessly and evilly. You will hate me at some points for leaving you where I do. Trust me. Like Chapter 10 ... you will hate me. For sure. AHHH Yes Geneva! I wanted to tie Finnick in here somewhere because to me he was more than just a memory. He was Finnic Freakin' Odair. GLAD YOU PICKED UP ON THE FORESHADOWING! Chapter 9 is here and ready! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW DEAR! XOXO!**

**ALRIGHT DEARS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! **

**READ AWAY MY LOVELIES!**

**(I don't own THG, but I do own my characters)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL **

**- CE **

* * *

The following days became a blur. Finnick's sister coming to District 12, Peeta almost being fried, Haymitch having a few bruised ribs, and Peeta moving into my home. The transition process was endless. Dr. Aurelius arrived in District 12 a day after the fire, and unfortunately, the burn on Peeta's right leg is so severe it requires Capital attention. That particular conversation did not go over well. Even more particularly on my part. Needless to say, I was so… enthusiastic about the issue that Haymitch threatened to have me sedated if I didn't shut up.

"I'll be back Katniss, I promise." Peeta tells me two days ago as he is boarding the train with Dr. Aurelius. I look down; my silence the past few days indicated my opinion of Peeta leaving for the Capital. "Don't worry, I will come back in a couple of days and I will be good as new ok?" I nodded and he stepped on the train using a crutch so his right leg doesn't require so much support. With only having half of a left leg, he seemed to struggle just a bit, and it made me want to laugh, but I don't say so. He turned to look at me and quickly pulled the back of my head and pressed his lips to my forehead in a protective manor. I held onto his forearms and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. Cinnamon and vanilla invade my nose and I exhaled a sigh of defeat. He had to go. A flash of memory came to me and we are on the train during the Victory Tour as he protected me from the nightmares that haunted my sleep. The feeling of his warm lips on my forehead gave me the comfort I so desperately needed to let him go for a few days. As the train began to move forward, he pulled away and waved goodbye, and I waved back in response. I tried to put on my best winning smile, but it was no use - I was going to miss him. I went straight home and sat in the rocker where I had grieved for so many months. I have come to conclusion that Peeta's presence, whether appreciated or not, keeps me sane. However, there is no argument that it is not appreciated.

But like I said, that was two days ago. Peeta has called every evening and updated me on his recovery. They had to put him under to clean it because it was such a bad burn, in addition to a little patchwork. That wasn't the greatest feeling when he came out of sleep, and it made him very tired, just in the same way he feels after a flashback. But no flashbacks have occurred, so he should be released soon to come home. But still, even though I had Peeta's arrival to look forward to, the rocker was my sound place.

This morning, Greasy Sae comes in and sees me in my selected state and sighs. She usually just says kind words and encourages me to move around and make sure the blood is still being pumped through my lifeless veins. But today she says nothing. Basilia follows closely behind her holding on to her grandmother's hand, but she isn't her chirpy self as per usual. For some odd reason, this snaps me back into reality.

"Hi Basilia!" I smile, standing from my rocker. Sae smiles at me, but Basilia hides further into her grandmother's skirt. My brain fights off confusion only fueled by the curiosity in the change of Basilia's behavior. "Basilia, its ok. Its just me, Katniss." I bend down to the child's level and offer out a gentle hand for her to take. She hesitates, surprised by my persistence, then the tables turn and it is my turn to be surprised. She jumps into my arms sobbing knocking me to the ground to sit.

"Please Katniss! Don't let Peeta die! Please! He makes me the best treats and only HE can make them. And… and…I love him very much…" she hiccups in between words. She continues to sob into my shoulder. Her hot tears being caught by the fabric of my robe. I am startled, but somehow my body reacts before my mind can comprehend what just occurred. I scope the weeping girl into my arms and carry her around the house in patterns to soothe her tears. She maybe only seven, but she is small for her age.

"Oh Basilia, shhhh, Peeta will be just fine. He isn't going to die! I promise. And you know what?" I ask in a tone that ANY child could never resist.

"What?" she whimpers.

"I even think he is bringing you surprise from the Capitol!" I say with enthusiasm, which to be honest I have none of, but something in this girl brings out the worst in me. She nods and continues to cry a little more. I sit on the love seat, gently humming a tune my father would sing when I would cry. These gestures remind me so much of Prim. My precious Prim, she would still cry in my arms no matter how old she would get. I shed a few tears myself. I know that there was one promise I made to myself, and it was the only one I couldn't keep, and that was to keep Prim alive at all costs. But now, I embrace this small child in my comforting arms and soothing her repulsive fear. Peeta always greets her with joy and lifts her up onto his hip, while she giggles and laughs in pure delight. She throws her tiny arms around his large shoulders and neck and embraces him with such love and adoration. I can see how this would destroy her little spirit.

"That is a first." Sae says quietly.

My eyes meet hers in confusion, "What is?"

"That is the first time you have sang to anyone since that little girl in the arena died."

That is not entirely true, I hummed to Prim every so often in 13; but I have not dared open my mouth since she died. It seems as though Basilia herself has brought out what I thought was laid to rest.

_But that's not all. It has to be Peeta. _

Buttercup, who has been recently hiding from me, comes out from behind the large couch against the wall, and curls his body against mine. What is with this bipolar cat? He gently paws at Basilia's leg and she looks down at the now fluffy cat that has spun onto his back, begging her to pet and play with him. Stupid cat. But there is one thing that tags my memory, he would only do that with Prim, no exceptions. I sit down with the child sitting in my lap gleefully acknowledging that cat. The sight of him purring and Basilia now giggling and drying her left over tears, makes a few of my own tears begin a steady stream down my face. Prim would be delighted to share Buttercup with someone else. I stand and ruffle Basilia's curly brown hair and walk into the kitchen to help Greasy Sae with a dinner soup. As I wash the vegetables, Sae speaks up.

"Katniss." She says in a small quiet voice. "Thank you." She whispers and lets a single tear run down her face. I smile at her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Some times, between friends, there is no need for an exchange of words. For Sae and I, it is exactly like that because we truly understand each other. After a few moments of silence, she speaks up about the fire and Peeta. _Wait, can we not have a tender moment and just leave it at that?_

"Did he ever explain the fire to you?" she asks.

"No." I say quietly.

"Do you remember when you told him to go bake something back during the winter? I apologize if I resurface any unpleasant memories."

"Yes, I do, and don't worry." I sigh.

"Katniss, all that boy did was bake." She says. I stop chopping the green peppers and stare at her.

"What are you saying?"

"You noticed how his appeared less and less in public correct?" she asks and I nod. "Well, he poured himself into baking and painting, it's all he did."

Suddenly, a pang of regret and guilt rush through me.

"He was trying to master one of his father's recipes and every time he failed, he would have a flashback. He would throw things, speak of terrible things, but I would always go into the other room when this would happen. After I knew he was calm I would slowly make my way back into the kitchen. He would apologize without cease, until I sent him to bed. However, with the fire, he hit his head when he fell from the flashback and left the oven on. An unattended oven leads to flames." She says tossing the chopped vegetables in to a large pot. Suddenly, my legs have lost heir ability to stand and I sink to the floor leaning against the cabinets for support. Could it be that my hash and destructive words be the cause of that fire? Well, at least a root of it. It doesn't surprise me.

"Katniss, he would be very upset if you knew, so please don't show an indication that you are aware of what has happened in the past. That boy will do everything in his power to protect you, even if it means staying away from you." She bends down and looks at me.

"But why?" I ask.

"Oh, now that I cannot tell you. He would be more than upset with me." She gives me a sly smile.

"What do you – "

"Oh hush child and help me with the rest of dinner." She laughs. All I can do is smile and accept that hand that she offered to bring me off of the floor. After dinner, and after Basilia and Sae have left for the night, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Katniss! How are you?" Peeta's sweet voice fills my ears in pure delight.

"Fine Peeta. Listen, before you say anything. I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, anything. Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not!" I laugh. "Look, Basilia has been completely undone by your injury and absence. She cried hard today and to keep her spirits up, I told her you would bring her back a surprise." I say hesitantly so he wont' be upset. I didn't ask him to do it before, so he would have had the option to say no, but now a little girl will be expecting a surprise from the Capital from a blonde-headed boy. But instead of frustration on the other end, I hear laughter.

"Of course I can do that Katniss. I am glad someone misses me." He says, and he doesn't try to hide the smirk in his voice.

"Well there is no need to be obnoxious." But I secretly do miss him.

"I am not being obnoxious Katniss, just stating the truth, what is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just your sarcasm isn't hidden as well as your skill to paint."

"Point taken." He laughs. "I just wanted to call and say I will be home two days after tomorrow, and suppose tomorrow will be the day I have to find a gift for my leading lady." He chuckles, tying extra hard not to sound sarcastic, but I know him better than that.

"Look Mellark, just don't mess it up!" I laugh.

"All right, all right Katniss you win. How is everything in 12?" he sighs.

"Normal," I say, "Well as normal as it could possibly be."

"I see. And what about you?"

I'm stunned, "What about me?"

"I'm coming back to you. I promised." He nearly whispers. How is it that this boy can completely see right through me?

"Peeta, I – " I stammer.

"I don't want you to hide, I won't leave you. You know that."

He's right, I do know that, but the pain of missing him right here and now is so much to bear alone.

"I miss you." I say softly. _There, I said it._

I can almost hear him smile on the other line, "I miss you, too. I promise I'll come back to you as quickly as I can. I have to go though. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, I-" I cut myself off immediately. I was just about to say three words I know I would regret.

"You what Katniss?"

"Nothing. I'll see you soon."

"Mhmm, okay Katniss. Bye." And with that he hangs up. I place the phone back on it cradle and walk upstairs to bed pondering on what almost came out of my mouth. Those words can never be taken lightly. I almost said them unconsciously, what was I thinking? Those words are meant for two people who are deeply, passionately in love with each other. No regrets of ever letting the words slide of the lips of lovers.

My feet drag themselves towards my closet where I hang my robe up and I make my way to the bad where I climb in wearing only m undergarments. The cool sheets tickle my nerves, and spread pleasure throughout my body, causing and ah to escape my lips. I stretch letting the day roll of my stress-abused body and let the tensions fall into the past. Buttercup jumps onto the bed and curls up beside my right leg. The tension leaves my fists, my arms, shoulders, back abdomen, thighs, calves, ankles, feet and finally my toes, the pressure being pulled from my body. Peeta would return in a couple more days. But before he returns there is something I need to do. Actually a few things that need to be accomplished before his arrival, which I want to make special. A dinner I suppose would be nice, with Sae, Basilia, Haymitch, and maybe our new neighbors from District 4, but in order to do that, you need something to feed the people. Tomorrow, once again I will face what I haven't been able to do in months. Tomorrow I hunt.

* * *

Stillness. Silence. The quiet in the moment of concentration. Focus. Determination. The will to press on. I have been hunting everyday since Peeta called and I told him I missed him. Although, precaution is something I am leaning towards due to the last time I pushed myself further than needed. He isn't here to save me if I need it. Step by step, even if they are small. The sun is playing hide and seek on the horizon and because its still spring there fog on the ground its is a bit cool this morning causing my warm breath to clash with the crisp air. No doubt it will warm up later though. Peeta is coming home today on the five o'clock train. The thought brings a smile to my face a fills my heart with warmth. That feeling that I got in the cave and on the beach. Peeta.

Peeta Mellark comes home today.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY! **

**Okay, so a lot of you were really looking forward to the sequel to this... well... I cannot tell you the name because it is in the text of the next chapter (TWICE) so if you miss I will need to question you personally. LOL JUST KIDDING!**

**BUT... I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT**

******HINT******

**It is the name of a Michael Bublè song. That song also inspired some of the story line sooooo :) and it is a more happier song as well. SOOOOOO yeah.**

**OH AND LIZZ... shhh you can't tell them what it is. LOL If you figure it out, you can message me and I will tell you 'yes' or 'no' :D **

****** END OF HINT******

**LOL THANK YALL SO MUCH! I got 13 reviews alone on the last chapter! :D I'm so happy! Y'all make me solo happy! THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

**Leave me a pretty little note and I'll respond like I always do :) **

**STAY BEAUTIFUL **

**- CE**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH. MY. GOODNESS. **

**65 Reviews? What? I CAN'T! **

**OK RESPONSES: **

******IMPORTANT******

**I want y'all to know the reason I do responses! Y'all take the time to respond publicly to me and you take the time to read what I write. I want to take the time to show my appreciation to you and show my readers that all of you deserve to be recognized for the words you write to me. I feel like y'all are my friends and I'm so happy! So that is why I do public responses.**

**OK RESPONSES!**

**Suze18 - Yes yes yes! SHE IS FINALLY OPENING UP! Slowly! She said she missed him and it was such an intimate moment that I nearly wrote an additional part to it in Peeta's P.O.V. :) She is allowing herself to love him, and she suspects something but she still doesn't think that he loves her. BUT THIS IS THE CHAPTER. THE CHAPTER. The one we have all been waiting for. His homecoming is extremely eventful! ENJOY DEAR! XOXO**

**Thgfangirl - LSKDJFLSKDJFL YAYYYYYY! PEETA IS COMING HOME! This chapter is super important! I am so so excited of you to read this! AWWWWWW you remember? THANK YOU SO MUCH! Yes, it does ... unfortunately it became an infection and ****I'm stuck in bed! MEH! BUT THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR REMEMBERING THAT WAS SO SWEET OF YOU! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER MY DEAR! XOXO**

**volleyball1020 - YEAHHH BUDDY! FRONT ROW BABY! We are friends ;) Bump, set, spike it boo! ACE IN YOUR FACE! Ok I'm done now! Basilia really becomes a beacon of hope for Katniss and having children in the future. So that is far in the future but it will play out! I love how she acted with her too! LOVE IT! DON'T DROWN BECAUSE IN THIS CHAPTER YOU MIGHT! ENJOY AND READ AWAY LOVELY! XOXO**

**MiaBelles**** - YAY! I am so glad you liked how she is with Basilia. A lot of y'all really loved her interaction with her and I think its because of Prim. Katniss' motherly instincts kicked in. YAY! PEETA IS COMING BACK! This is THE CHAPTER we y'all have been so patient for :D YOU WILL LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH LOVE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! XOXO**

**missilovepeetamellark - DON'T GET IN TROUBLE IN CLASS! STAY IN SCHOOL! Awwww thank you love! I am so glad you are loving this, however, I think you will be so in love with this chapter! It is perfect and I had a blast writing it! THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT WILL CAUSE YOUR FEELS TO EXPLODE! We see a lot of EVERLARK development in this chapter, and I just fangirled writing it so hopefully you do the same! THANK YOU ALWAYS FOR YOUR REVIEW LOVE! XOXO**

** - WHY HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE PARTY! AWWWWW thank you so so much! YES! Remember, the next installment title is hidden here in the text! Its in all caps (TWICE) so keep a sharp eye out! I love writing out Sae and Katniss because I feel Sae has so much to teach her. Plus, she if fulfilling the motherly roll Katniss suffers losing. AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE EVERLARK!? There is a lot of angsty everlark in this chapter until the very end! OH GOSH YOU WILL LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND REVIEW! ENJOY DEAR! XOXO **

**love mangas - Yes! She almost said I LOVE YOU to Peeta! But she wasn't thinking when she said it. She was rather distracted solo yeah, I love you almost came out! LOL DON'T WORRY... it will come, but slowly! PEETA IS BACK IN THIS CHAPTER AND YOU ALL WILL LOVE IT! I hope! AHHHHH VERY GOOD GUESS! But no, it is not :( though I think its the same album. HAVE NO FEAR, you will figure out the name in this chapter and I cannot wait for y'all to find out! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW LOVE! XOXO**

**Bellakpotter3 - YAYAYAYYA PEETA IS COMING HOME! IM SO EXCITED! This chapter really has a lot to do with everlark and what we have all been waiting for. This chapter contains THE TITLE TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT and A HUGE EVERLARK MOMENT! Just continue to read dear! AWWWW THANK YOU! My throat is better but unfortunately it has spread and its an infection, but I am getting much better thank you! I CAN'T BELIEVE YALL REMEMBERED! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Look at y'all checkin up on me! SO FLIPPIN SWEET! Yeah the heartbreak is gonna be on the DL for the next few chapters. SO HAPPY CHAPTERS AHEAD! WHAT? Oh girl you need to check him out! HE IS AMAZING :D You know why I respond. I LOVE YALL :D THANK YOU SO MUCH DEAR! XOXO**

**LizzEverlark3thg - HAHAHAHAHA AWWWW THANK YOU! I know you won't, I trust you. Maybe you will see some of the changes I have made and have the joy of reading it all over again! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL? AHHH GIRL WE FOUND OUR SETTER! YEAHHH BUDDY! The front cannot do our job without you! SET IT GIRL! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! AHHHH You think that was adorable? OH JUST YOU WAIT FOR THIS ONE AND THE NEXT! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! A lot you like the moments with Basilia and I PROMISE there will be more of those! Yes, Katniss' motherly instincts are popping up :) YAYAYAY! IM THE ONLY ONE? Oh my gosh I'm crying! I am honored! COMPLETELY HONORED! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER LOVE! XOXO**

**Goddess of Idiots - HAHAHA I LOVE YOUR NAME! ITS AWESOME! I CANNOT WAIT FOR YOU TO READ THIS! I am so so excited! Thank you so much for all of your support and love! This is a big everlark chapter just as the next one will be as well. Y'all deserve some everlark! SO ITS HERE! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YALL TO READ THIS! ENJOY THE UPDATE DEAR! XOXO**

**WOW! I cannot believe the love y'all are sending me! **

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**(I don't own THG)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL **

**- CE**

* * *

We have been moving whatever wasn't damaged in the fire from his home to mine the past few days. Thom, Darrion, Andor and I. Sae has helped organize it and Basilia cannot stop singing about his arrival back home. Haymitch seems a tad bit cranky that his ribs are not the way they should be and in order for him to take the pain pills Geneva gave him, he has to slow up on the alcohol. Lets just say that the past few days, he hasn't been very happy. Not that he ever is. However, he even cracked a smile when I told him that we would be having a large family dinner for Peeta's return.

"Put that in corner of Peeta's bedroom, then his paint sets down the hall in the study." I direct. Andor is hauling a box of Peeta's clothing through the hallway.

"My, my, my Peeta sure does have his hands full." He winks. I smirk and playfully bat his arm as I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Darn this blushing problem.

"Andor, leave the girl alone. If you don't her cheeks are going to be red for the next week. We wouldn't want to embarrass her in front of Peeta now would we?" Darrion adds following behind his brother with another box. My eyes grow wide at his hidden accusation.

I blush even further and slide my bangs out of my eyes, "You guys. You shouldn't say such things." I say trying to hide my smile.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Haymitch says from behind me.

I roll my eyes, "Just bring the rest of his stuff in please."

* * *

My bow is loaded, and I am prepared to make a perfect kill for tonight's dinner. The past three days have been blissful and I have allowed myself to feel happy for once. It has been a year and a half since the war ended and Prim would scold me for the progress I have made. With Peeta worming his way into my heart, the doubt and fear are slow seeping their way out. My ears pick up the sound of snapping twigs and the clicking gobbles of turkeys nearby. I hastily slide over the forest floor to their location and make a flawless. _Perfect!_ Greasy Sae will make a wonderful soup for Peeta's homecoming tonight. I shoot two squirrels, and gather some eggs from a nest high above. I collect some herbs, roots and greens to add flavor to the soup tonight and place the array of ingredients in my hunting bag and make the trek home. As I make my way back to the fence, a feeling that has not stirred inside me for months begins to bubble its way to the surface. I feel the sense of accomplishment. That I have finally done something productive and accomplished a simple task that I had placed before myself. I want that feeling to never escape the deepest chambers of my heart. I smile knowing that everything will rebuild itself in time, and that I will heal in time. That everyone I love, here with me now, or in the past has been a part of who I am today, and I will press on in honor of them. I crawl under the fence on my belly, not being afraid of being caught anymore, push myself off the ground and walk to the Victors Village in anticipation. It's around three in the afternoon and I'm in dire need of a bath and maybe even light makeup for when Peeta walks through that door. _Wait, since when do I care about makeup? Boy, I'm in for it. _I practically run to my house where Sae and Basilia are already preparing for dinner tonight. Andor, Darrion, Thom, Geneva, Haymitch, Sae, Basilia, Dr. Aurelius Peeta and myself will all be gathered here tonight to celebrate life in itself. Plus, Sae says I need to make friends, even though I would prefer just a simple dinner alone with us four. She begs to differ.

I slip off my hunting boots outside the door, careful not to tack mud in, and walk inside. Basilia, Sae, Geneva and I cleaned the house all day yesterday while Haymitch, Andor and Darrion hauled over the rest of Peeta's belongings and complete yard work. Well, Haymitch oversaw the entire ordeal due to his bruised ribs and "other injuries", even though Geneva has cleared him for some activities. Typical Haymitch. As soon as I step foot in the house, I can already smell the basics of dinner.

"Sae, I have some turkey for you!" I smile pulling the plush animal from the bag. Basilia squeals in playful fear and runs off laughing and giggling.

"Oh girl, yes. This will do just fine. Now run along and clean your filthy self up. Peeta will have no desire to embrace such a nasty smelling girl." She half scolds. I roll my eyes and smile. _He is coming home!_ As I make my way to the stairs the phone rings. Who would be calling here? Is Peeta early?

"I'll get it Sae!" I yell to her and grab the upstairs phone off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. This is Zipporin Narin from the Business License Office in the Capital. May I speak to Mr. Mellark?" what did he just say?

Confusion clouds my brain. Why would a license office call here? And why do they want to speak to Peeta? "I'm sorry, um you wanted to speak to Peeta?" I ask nearly floored by his question.

"Uh, yes Peeta Mellark. He left here without writing down the name for the bakery. He must have been so caught up in the current conversation about a beautiful young miss that was waiting for him at home that he forgot to write it on the legal papers here. May I speak with him?" he laughs as if remembering something funny from their conversation. For a moment, I'm flattered that he would refer to me as a beautiful young miss, as if only to protect me. However, it doesn't draw me away enough to forget the current conversation.

"Peeta isn't home yet. Wait, what do you mean legal papers?"

"Legal papers. For opening his bakery business in District 12 of course!" he laughs. My chest tightens, my lungs stop working and I begin to feel dizzy. He lied to me. He never spoke a word about this. I slam the phone back on the receiver and march upstairs to freshen up.

I want to look my best when I rip Peeta Mellark's head off.

Peeta's P.O.V

"I cannot wait to see her! She will be so surprised." I beam. It is refreshing to be home and I can smell the pines as I watch the trees cast shadows through the windows of the train. Dark clouds loom in the distance but that only means I can spend the evening holding Katniss in my arms. I have to tell her tonight. It has been far too long and beating around the bush is fruitless. I have to tell her that I love her. Even if her response will be silence, at least she will know that I am unconditionally, flawlessly, unequivocally and passionately in love with her. The last five days have been taxing due to the fire and the business I have been trying to launch. The bakery will be the ultimate drive for a foundation to be laid and rebuild our home to better than it was before. As a district we have to start somewhere. Through ashes, the burns, the pain and the suffering, new life is about to bloom.

"Peeta, Katniss is not fully stable yet. Sae calls me almost every other day with news of Katniss' nightmares. You have to be certain to be gentle with her." Dr. Aurelius says beside me. We are sitting at the lunch table in the food car on the train. We should be pulling into the station in about fifteen minutes. _I can hardly wait to see her. Oh I have missed her. Her olive skin, her grey eyes, her chocolate brown hair, her smile that makes me weak at the knees, and the blush she hides from me whenever I look at her that way. I have only given her that look about a dozen times, and I only give it to her when…_

"Peeta, are you feeling alright?" Dr. Aurelius asks me, probably seeing the spacious look splattered on my face.

"Oh, yes. Its just so nice to be home." I sigh. I clutch the brightly colored flowers in my hand that I chose for her. I have to tell her sooner or later. Greasy Sae says that if I don't tell Katniss what I really want to tell her, then that someday, will have come and gone before I would know it. Today is my someday. I am going to tell Katniss that I ….

Again, my thoughts are interrupted by the slowing of the train and the announcement of the arrival at the District 12 train station. There are about 20 people other than myself and Dr. Aurelius on this train, all coming to make a new life here in District 12, and all ready to build from the ground up. I grab my suitcase and Dr. Aurelius and I step off the train and onto the platform. Sae said no one would come to the station because they all had a surprise waiting at home for me. I hope no one went through too much trouble for making me feel welcomed back home. All I want is her in my arms. I squeeze the scented gift in my hand and we make our way to the Victors Village. Dr. Aurelius will be staying in one of the homes in the Village for a few days, just to keep an eye on her and I. We walk in silence, but comfortable enough for the both if us. I hear rumbles of thunder off in the distance and my heart warms because that means the summer storms are finally here. Perfect for holding her back in my arms with nothing to drag us away. We are only a few yards away when the front door swings open and a little brown curly headed child in a yellow dress comes bolting from front porch stairs.

"Peeta!" Basilia screams. She pushes open the gate and runs as fast as her small legs can carry her.

I hand the flowers to a smiling Dr. Aurelius. "Hi Basilia!" I bend down and open my arms. She jumps in them and I spin the giggling child around in circles. "Mhmm! How are you?" I ask setting her down. I place my hands on the small girl's waist and look into her face. I bend down to her level to show her she has my undivided attention.

"Good! I missed you, Peeta! Katniss said that you had a surprise for me!" she claims sheepishly, with a small blush to add color to her face. I let out a genuine laugh. Katniss had told me three days ago telling me I needed to find a surprise for Basilia because she had been in tears about my departure to the Capital a few days prior. I had found the perfect thing.

"Of course I did Basilia. But I brought back something for everyone! We are going to wait till a bit later…"

"After the surprise dinner?" she squeals in excitement. I raise my eyebrows. This is news to me. "Oops." She says looking down. "You're not supposed to know about that."

I laugh and look up to see multiple smiling faces observing the small child and I.

"Welcome home Peeta!" Sae beams and everyone comes from inside the house to greet me. After I hug everyone, and greet them with hellos, I look to the doorway to greet the one person I have thought about every moment I have been away. There she stands in a dress covered in white lace that hangs from two bands off of her shoulders and a brown belt around her lower ribcage. Her hair in curls and ringlets and her bangs pinned back from her face. She stands straight as a pin with her hands folded in front of her and she avoids my gaze. That's odd, I expected her to be in my arms first. Everyone turns to follow my gaze, awaiting her reaction. However, she doesn't react, making this seem out of character for her.

"Hello Katniss." I smile, waiting for her to come to me. Finally, she raises her eyes to meet mine, and what I see is not what I expect. Her eyes are full of anger, and hurt. The hurt her eyes is the type that I haven't seen since the Rebellion. She spins on her heels and marches inside.

"Well, seems sweetheart didn't sleep well last night. I am hungry, lets go inside and eat." Haymitch says, trying to cover for Katniss' behavior. I would have at least thought should would have been delighted to see me, and now she acts as if I am repulsive and revolting. Why would this happen? What has someone done to her? Is she hurt? Is she upset with something that I have done?

We all walk into the house and my nostrils are filled with a delightful smell that would make anyone's taste buds begin to imagine what it is that exudes this stomach-churning smell. The table is expanded to fit all the guests and myself for dinner. Everyone is dressed nicely and that atmosphere could make you forget your worries in an instant, but the girl that constantly consumes my thoughts stands in the kitchen glaring at me with eyes that could cut like Clove's knives.

"Katniss, while I finish up with the greens, why don't you show Peeta his room." Greasy Sae commands.

"Yeah sweetheart, be a good little host and show your guest where he will be staying." Haymitch smirks leaning the kitchen counter with a glass of wine in his hand. I try to suppress a smile knowing that for whatever reason Katniss is angry with me for, she has to set it aside to show me to my room. All Victors Village homes are the same, so I would have no trouble finding it on my own. She scoffs and rolls her eyes and murmurs something like 'pointless' and 'stupid', but I ignore it and follow her. Dr. Aurelius is conversing with Geneva and still holding the flowers I have for Katniss in his hands. I take them off his hands and whisper a thank you, he just nod and continues his conversation. Katniss leads me down the hall to a room downstairs. It's almost as large as the master bedroom. I haul my suitcase into the room throw it on the bed, and I stand there in awkward silence with her.

"Katniss, um why… these are for you." I try to ask why she is angry with me, but I assume its best to leave that subject alone for the moment. She acknowledges them and snatches them from my hands and stomps out of the room. Hurt registers in my heart, and then annoyance and anger fill me as well. After everything, she chooses to treat me like this? I follow her and let her go to the kitchen while I step outside onto the backyard deck; fresh air sounds like the only solution to this. I shut the door and spin around to find that I am not alone. Haymitch is leaning against the wood railing smiling mischievously at me.

"Girl problems?" he questions raising his eyebrows and taking a swig of wine. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Women." I say.

"Complicated?"

"Beyond."

"Mhmm."

We stand in a moment of silence observing the large spring thunderstorms rolling in. Thoughts of the fire and anger consume my mind when a feeling of unaccomplished deed comes to me. I wouldn't be here if it were not for Haymitch.

"Haymitch, I believe a deep expression of gratitude is in order." I turn to him extending my hand. "Thank you, for coming in after me in the fire. I am deeply grateful. Thank you." I say. He shakes my hand firmly, and gives me a reassuring pat on the back.

"Peeta my boy, there are many reasons I came in after you. However, one reason in particular is that I do not want to listen to the melodramatic victor wallow in sorrow for the rest of her life about your death. Plus, I like you boy, and she would kill my geese if I upset her again. With you around, she is a bit more tamed. But in all, you are welcome." He smiles. A genuine smile actually. Its moments like this that I am grateful for Haymitch. Underneath all the filth and deceitfulness, he has a good heart.

"Peeta, Haymitch, come in for dinner before Andor begins to eat the silverware." Sae pokes her head outside, demanding us to join them at the table. It has been a long day and I am hungry. We all sit at the table and begin to eat. Talk of rebuilding the district seems to be topic of the evening. Excitement fills the hearts of each one here, and the plans that are being made for the new life we are going to make ahead of us. The new Justice Building has prints and construction will begin in late summer. More and more people are arriving every day, ready to start a new chapter in their life, and the joy around the table brings a smile to my face. Darrion speaks up interrupting my thoughts.

"So Peeta, a Capital business man called the apothecary yesterday. He was asking for you about a bakery name. So when were you going to tell us about that, mhmm?" Darrion asks stuffing a roll of bread in his mouth.

"Well, actually, I have been planning this since winter. I was planning to tell all of you when I arrived home this evening. It was going to be a surprise for all of you. The fire was a complete accident, but I took advantage of my time in the Capitol." I say.

"Darrion, you were not the only one who received a phone call. I did as well, and it is such a coincidence because the gentleman on the phone was looking for the same thing." Katniss says. My eyes dart to her. This is the first time she has spoken aloud since I have been home. I hear the anger bubbling in her voice, threatening to bring on a fight.

"Peeta! That is wonderful news! When do you plan to start construction?" Geneva asks me.

"As soon as possible actually. But I need to have the right amount of people and proper tools."

"A few calls the Capitol should fix that. We should start next month." Sae chimes in.

"Of course. I have few friends who will be joining us here from District 4, and they have the extra muscle you need." Andor says.

"You know boy, it would be the start of the rebuild of the district." Haymitch says pointing to me with his wine glass in hand.

"You have me convinced. I suppose all that is left to do is call the Capitol and ask for the tools and supplies that I need." I say smiling.

"It's going to take more than a few calls." Katniss mumbles sipping her water.

"You know Katniss, I think I would be good for you. To partake in something." Dr. Aurelius offers up.

"I am. I hunt."

"Come please Katniss! It would be fun." Basilia chirps. "Peeta! You can convince Katniss to help right?" she whines.

"I am not sure about that. How about it Katniss? Would you be up for it, or are you just to sit there and never talk to me. Again?"

"Again? You act like everything is my fault!"

"That's because it is." I say with a raise if my eyebrows. Oops. Silence. Dead silence and anger. She glares at me with such dagger eyes that I have no choice but to look away in shame. I have just said something that in her eyes is unforgivable. She pushes back her chair that makes a scraping sound against the floor that would make anyone cringe, and bolts outside in the pouring rain, I immediately follow after her slamming the front door behind me.

"Katniss, Katniss wait… please… I" I yell after her. She spins around glares

"Don't you think I know that? That this entire world and what it is now is my fault? That a horrendous number of people are dead because of me Peeta. Don't you think I know that? Prim is dead because of me! You almost died because of me. For Once In My Life, I want to be free of this!" she screams. The rain has soaked her curls that no hang straight on her face and glued to her rib cage. She stands about 10 feet in front of me shaking with anger.

"No Katniss. NONE of that was your fault. Where would we be if you never pulled those berries from your pocket? You gave this country something they needed. Freedom. That fire was an accident…."

"You lied to me! You were NEVER ready to come home! You were to busy in the Capital making plans to open a bakery that I NEVER KNEW ABOUT! Did it ever occur to you that I wanted you home? You stayed extra time to sign papers but didn't come home to someone who needed you? No, you didn't because you were too busy spending time in the one place we all hate!" she yells.

"I was not! I was more than ready to come home. I was going to tell you…"

"When?"

"When I came home! I had it all planned out…"

"Yeah well how did it work out?" she says.

"Horribly." I say looking at her. I give her the look that only I can give her.

"WHY are you looking at me like that? Why do you do that Peeta Mellark?"

"Like what Katniss Everdeen?"

"That look that only you give me. Why do you do that? So maybe I'll forgive you? Huh? Is this the game you want to play?" she yells at me throwing her arms out in question.

"No Katniss. This isn't a game! I don't play like that. All right? For Once In My Life, just look at me and understand what I see. I see someone who is fearless, and will stop at nothing when something needs to be made right." I rush to her and slide the wet hair out of her face. She rips away from me like I have touched her with fire.

**Katniss P.O.V**

"What have I done right?" I scream.

"Everything. Look how far you have come. What you have done for others, what you have done for me." He says gripping my shoulders.

"The only thing I have done for you was manage not get you killed, and at the same time almost made you come very close to being killed many times. I couldn't kill you if I tried." I yell pushing his hands off my shaking shoulders.

"What a stupid thing to believe. Look I am here now right?" he swings his arms out to his sides as if presenting himself.

"Yes, but you stand if front of me as a liar!" I yell, pointing and accusing finger at him and competing over a crack of thunder.

"Maybe there something to this picture you don't know yet Katniss."

**Peeta's P.O.V**

We are standing in the middle of the Victors Village, it's now or never. I will not lose her again, so I give her the look.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You have no right! You have no idea what that phone call felt like! You betrayed me. I have a right to know what you are hiding, I want to know now. What are you hiding and why?" She says staring me down.

Fear overcomes me and I am at a loss of words, and stand in the rain in silence.

"I thought so. You won't tell me anything anymore." she spits, more thunder cracking around us. She spins on her heels in the mud and walks towards the Meadow.

"Fine! You want to know Katniss?" I shout. She spins around again.

"YES!" she shouts, and I give her the look. "Say it without that look."

"I can't." I say simply.

"Why?"

I take a deep breath and release it. "Because I am in with love you Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

**SLDFHSLKDHFKJSHDKFJHSKDJHFKS**

**SO WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE NEXT INSTALLMENT?**

**YAYAY**

**aslkdjfalskdj**

**What do y'all think?**

**THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE SUPER EVERLARK! **

**Leave me a little note pretty please? I want to know what you think? I LOVE YALL SO MUCH! **

**- CE **


End file.
